Mitsuko's Story - Set
by Itachiforever342
Summary: Sequel to "Mitsuko's Story - Atem". Ten years has passed since the end of the last story, what's happened to everyone? Will things EVER be fixed between Atem and Mitsuko? Or will she try someone new?
1. Chapter 1: Ten Years Later

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Here's the sequel to my story, in which I rudely broke up the main pairing! What's happened since then?

What're you waiting for? Get to reading!

* * *

**Mitsuko's Story - Set**

**Chapter 1: Ten Years Later**

Set sat with Mokuba as Kaiba announced the opening of the Duel Academy. He leaned his cheek on the heel of his hand, his eyes wandering the students which had applied. He muttered to his stepbrother, "I'm bored, Mokuba."

Mokuba snorted as he listened to his other brother's speech. "You're _always_ bored, Set-nii-sama. Ever since Atem-san left and Mitsuko-san went to college."

"I didn't think he'd be _gone_ gone, just long enough to cool off. And Mitsuko-chan should be back anytime with her doctorate to work at the local observatory with the boys. I want to go see if she's here," the older man whined.

"You still act childish when you're not having fun. Nii-sama's almost done with his speech, then we can fly back to Domino."

Set smirked and his eyes wandered to the other brown-haired, blue-eyed twenty-eight-year-old. He knew that once Mitsuko was back, things would get interesting.

* * *

Mitsuko bowed to her new boss and said, "Thank you for your time and for hiring me."

"Of course, Mutou-san. Your résumé is impressive, as well as the hours you can work. I'll be expecting you next week."

She bowed again and walked out, her smile confident as she went to her car, where her sons waited. They waited anxiously as she unlocked the doors and slid into the driver's seat.

"How'd it go, Oka-san?" Mamoru asked, in the passenger seat.

Yuto stood up and leaned over the front seats, his query just as abrupt. "Did you get the job?"

She gave them a thumbs-up.

"Hooray!"

"You did it, Oka-san!"

"Tonight, we'll go see Jii-chan and Yugi-oji-san."

"Yay!"

* * *

Mitsuko pulled into a parking spot behind the Kame Game Shop, which had grown as Duel Monsters had. Once she'd turned off the car, her sons jumped out, running for the front door, calling, "Jii-san! Yugi-oji-san! Anzu-oba-san!"

Sugoroku, who's hair was starting to turn white with age, came to the door and laughed as he caught his two great-grandsons. "Yuto-kun! Mamoru-kun! Have you really been away so long you've finally gotten out of diapers?!"

Both boys jumped back as their bottoms were patted and Mamoru cried, "I was out of diapers when I was three!"

Yuto frowned fiercely. "Jii-chan, don't joke like that! You'd really think we'd still in diapers when we're _eleven_?!"

Sugoroku laughed and mussed their hair. "You're just like your mom when she was your age, Mamoru-kun! And Yuto-kun! You've become a miniature of your father!"

Yuto snorted and crossed his arms. "So Oka-san says. She's never shown us a picture of Otou-san."

He yelped as he was bopped across the back of the head by his mom. "Now you don't pick at me about that, Yuto. Get inside, people are watching."

He nodded and muttered, "Sorry, Oka-san."

She herded her kooky grandpa and sons into the shop and lit up when she spotted two little boys racing down the stairs from the living quarters above the game shop. One looked about three, the other seven, both with spiky hair like Yugi and blue eyes like Anzu.

"Mitsuko-oba-san! Mitsuko-oba-san!"

She squatted and hugged them. "You've gotten so big, Atsushi-kun! I'm surprised you know me, Osamu-kun! I've only seen pictures of you that Anzu and Yu-nii have sent!"

"Mitsu! You're here!"

"Mi-ne!"

She grunted as she was lifted off her feet by her twin from the front and hugged from behind by her best friend. She kissed one cheek each and was given a couple in return. "Anzu! Yu-nii! I'm so glad to be back!"

She was set down and saw her brother had gotten quite a bit more muscular, to the point where he was ripped. Anzu had gained some muscle too, but also some softness in her middle, where she'd carried her sons. Yugi had pulled his hair back in a tail, and it had grown a good amount. Anzu's hair was hanging straight to her waist, which made her look far more mature.

"You two have changed a lot!"

Yugi snorted. "Not as much as you. Where did that rebellious teenager go?"

She rolled her eyes. "Everyone matures when they become a parent…except maybe Jonouchi, but he doesn't count."

"Did somebody say my name?"

Her eyes widened when she took in Jonouchi. _Is he wearing…a three-piece suit?! And wow! Mai-san sure became a fashionable mom, even after settling down!_

Jonouchi had tamed his hair so it was in a short cut, so he looked more professional instead of a street punk. Mai, who was at his side, was blossoming with child and rocking it, too. She had her hair in a high tail, an apron on, but her makeup was perfect and her figure hadn't suffered from the pregnancy. She smiled and came down at a sedate pace, then enveloped her in a hug.

"Mitsuko-san, it's been forever since your last e-mail. What've you been doing?"

"Why is Jonouchi dressed like a successful businessman?"

"He _is_."

"Wh-wh-what?!"

Jonouchi grinned. "Yeah, I went through college and got a business degree, since I saw how well I could work the numbers once I got serious about it. And I'm not too shabby at running the company I got hired into."

Her eyebrows pinched together as she grimaced. "You'd better not be in KaibaCorp."

He laughed. "Kaiba'd never hire me! And boy was he sorry about it!"

Mai nodded. "It's true. The company's marketing has shot up so quick that Kaiba's getting nervous about how it's going to affect how his own company is doing, just having opened the new Duel Academy."

Mitsuko nodded vigorously. "I heard about that. The big announcement was only a couple days ago, right? I'm surprised he's not back in Domino yet."

"Neither are Honda and Shizuka," Yugi informed her. "They're still on the road, although they promised to come back as soon as we gave word you were back from college."

"I can't wait for the gang to be back together again. Any word on…you know…"

Sugoroku shook his head. "Ever since Battle City, nothing. It's as if only major tournaments are a draw anymore, and there hasn't been anything like that in almost five years."

By that time, the children had gone upstairs to play, bored with the adult talk. Their shouting was heard as they played something on a gaming console. Mitsuko nodded in acceptance and then turned towards the door when the rumble of motorcycle engines sounded. She grinned and ran out, seeing Honda and Shizuka getting off their Harleys with three others pulling up behind them.

"Honda! Shizuka-san!"

Honda, who's haircut was now a buzz, grinned and caught her in a hug, ruffling her hair. "How're you doing after all this time?! I would've thought for sure you'd have something cool on, but what's all this?"

He gestured to her businesswoman suit, high heels and braid which trailed to her mid-back thrown over her shoulder. She snorted and shook her head. "I was in an interview for a job, I _had_ to wear this."

Shizuka hugged her as well and cried, "I've waited so long to finally meet you, Mitsuko-san! You're as beautiful as Hiroto described!"

Mitsuko's eyes then caught the three men who'd removed their helmets. She blinked and then grinned. "These must be Rafael-san, Amelda-san and Valon-san! Nice to meet you all!"

Rafael nodded and patted her shoulder as he walked past her. Amelda looked her up and down and smirked, but didn't say anything. Valon almost leapt on her as he hugged her. "Wow, you're so cute, Mitsuko-san! How about we go out sometime?"

She pried him off her and laughed. "How about…no? You're way too touchy-feely for me, Valon-san!"

He pouted and put an arm around her shoulders as they walked inside. "Awww, come on! I haven't met a girl who's pretty as you in almost ten years! Just one? I'll treat!"

She shrugged his arm off and shook her head. "Unless you like a woman who's had two kids already, I doubt we'd work out."

His eyes widened. "You have two kids?! With that body?!"

"Yes, two boys who just turned eleven."

"I don't believe it! You've gotta be lying just to shake me off!"

"Nope. Ask any of my close friends, they'll tell you the same thing."

She turned when she heard the roar of what sounded like a jet engine landing and glowed like a Christmas tree when she spotted the Blue-Eyes White Jet touching ground. She made a beeline for it, crying, "KAIBA-KUUUUUUUUN!"

He'd just barely unbuckled when she leapt on him, hugging him tight around the middle. He stiffened a bit before he hugged her back, lugging her out as he jumped out of the cockpit. "Mitsuko-chan, I didn't think I'd get such an…exuberant…welcome from you."

"I haven't heard from or seen you in _ten years_! After the way I accused you of helping…you-know-who…escape right after graduation, I've had time to think! It wasn't _your_ fault, it was _Set-kun_! Isn't that right, Set-kun?"

Set grinned sheepishly and then gave her a penitent look. "I'm sorry, but he wanted to escape so bad, I had to help him. I didn't think he'd leave for good. Why didn't you go after him?"

"I had no clue where he'd gone and even when I knew where he was, I knew it was over between us if he never called or wrote me…"

Set hugged her and swung her around. "I'm _sooooooo_ happy to see you again, Mitsuko-chan! Cheer up! After all, we came all this way to see you!"

"Where's Mokuba?"

"He had a _ton_ of paperwork to fill out that he'd put off until now! I mean, it covered the desk!"

Kaiba pulled his stepbrother back by the collar. "Down boy, you're squeezing the breath out of her."

Set smirked and there was a short silence before Kaiba shouted out loud, face red like a tomato, "You know _nothing_ about that! Don't even _think_ about such a thing!"

Mitsuko raised her eyebrows. "Finally figured out Set-kun has a connection with you, Kaiba-kun? What'd he say?"

Kaiba shook his head while Set chuckled evilly. "Oh, he doesn't want to say such _shameful_ things, as he put it," the former high priest teased, his grin devilish as he walked into the game shop.

Mitsuko turned to the pale-skinned brunette, curious as to what was going on. "Kaiba-kun?" _What's Set-kun alluding to that embarrasses you so much? You're blushing like a high school girl!_

He looked away as his face reddened further, even if he was trying to act nonchalant. "I've been waiting ten years to ask… Will you go on a date with me?"

Her eyes widened as she processed what he'd just asked her. _You mean…he's liked me all this time?! Why didn't he call or anything to tell me?! Is it…because he wanted to ask me in person? With how high-tech he is, I'm sure it's more meaningful and heartfelt that he did it this way, now that I think about it._ "You mean…you like me, Kaiba-kun?"

He turned to meet her eyes and gave a firm nod. "I've liked you since you went out of your way to become my friend, when everyone else hated me in your group. It made me feel like I was a person, instead of just the unfeeling individual that I portray to everyone else."

She smiled and hugged him again, this time he returned it willingly. "I'll be happy to date you, Kaiba Seto."

He actually smiled and held her close, burying his face in her hair. "Thank you."

The moment was spoiled when Jonouchi slammed the front door open and shouted, "Hey, Kaiba! Are you coming in or what?! Quit hogging the guest of honor!"

Mitsuko giggled and shook her head. "Only Jonouchi."

Kaiba led her inside and then the _real_ party began.

* * *

"Wow, you've improved since we dueled in the Paradius Tournament!" Valon praised as he was defeated by Jonouchi.

"Of course I have! Even if I have a job, a wife and a kid on the way, I always strive to become a better duelist!" Jonouchi bragged, only to get his ear yanked by Mai. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Who was it that bought the newest packs of cards? A _whole box_? We need to save money for when Junior gets here!"

Amelda snarled as he slammed his hands on the table, scattering his cards all over the floor. "I _swear_ you cheat, Kaiba! How did you defeat me so soundly I hardly touched your life points?!"

Kaiba smirked. "I have to keep my deck current to make sure _no one_ defeats me again. Only one person has ever defeated me, and if we ever duel again, I'm going to give him a defeat that makes yours look insignificant."

Yugi stretched and gave his sister a sympathetic look. "Haven't had much time for dueling, have you?"

"I've been studying and keeping at the top of my classes these last ten years, on top of taking care of the twins. Do you think I've had time for _anything else_?"

"You sure missed a lot since you went to Tokyo University. You wouldn't believe what's happened! Until just a little bit ago, Anzu and I were in America while she pursued her dancing career, although she had to take breaks when our kids came along. They know better English than I do!"

"I'd believe that. Hey, Atsushi-kun!"

The seven-year-old turned from his game and called, "Yes, Mitsuko-oba-san?"

In English, she asked, "/What's the tallest building in New York?/"

Without missing a beat, he answered in English, "/The Empire State Building! Mom and Dad took me and Osamu to the very top! I could see everything!/"

She smiled and waved to him to continue his game with Yuto. He grinned back and did so. She turned back to her brother and nodded. "I'm impressed."

"How do you know English that well?"

"I took advanced classes so if I ever went overseas, I'd be able to speak the language. English isn't as tricky as French, though."

"You learned French, too?"

"Why so surprised? Astronomy is just one class. I had to take others to make sure I got enough credits to get a doctorate degree."

"I could hardly keep my grades up in high school to get a decent job! I'm thankful Jii-chan's letting me work here, or else I'd probably be working at a supermarket."

"I'm surprised you don't have a better job, being second at Duelist Kingdom, fourth in Battle City, and what, third at Paradius? Why hasn't Kaiba-kun offered you a job as a teacher at the Duel Academy?"

"You forgot third at the KaibaCorp Grand Prix!" Jonouchi piped up. "If not for that Leon kid, you would've dueled _him_ and maybe gotten first!"

Mitsuko turned to Kaiba, who was still gloating over his victory, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Kaiba-kun, why haven't you offered Yu-nii a job at the Duel Academy? He'd be an excellent teacher there."

Kaiba raised his eyebrows, then turned to Yugi. "How about it, Yugi-san? You could be a teacher for Advanced Tactics."

"Really?!" Yugi turned to his wife, who was watching the kids play with Mai. "Anzu, what do you think about us going to the Duel Academy so I can teach classes?"

Her eyes lit up as she smiled. "We sacrificed so much so I could become a professional dancer. I don't object, as long as we come home for holidays and summer and winter breaks, so the kids can play with their cousins."

Kaiba nodded. "Of course, if you don't have to call in sick very often, Yugi-san. Just make sure no one mistakes you for the _real_ King of Games."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Everyone's seen him on TV or at the tournaments. If they don't know the difference by now, I question their credentials as duelists."

Mitsuko measured her brother up with her eyes and saw that indeed, he looked almost exactly like _him_, except pale-skinned. _Reincarnation will do that to you, just like Kaiba-kun looks almost exactly like Set-kun, and Ryou-san—wait. Where's Ryou-san?_ "Where's Ryou-san these days?"

At that, everyone grimaced and Set spat in Ancient Egyptian, "**I hope Ammit devours the tomb robber in the Underworld.**"

She shivered and then asked him in the same language, "**What happened? What did Bakura do?**"

Set sat down next to her and whispered, "**A few years after you left, Bakura appeared again, right after news of a serial killer had come to the public's attention. In one hand, he held Ryou-san's head by the hair.**"

She covered her mouth in horror as she tried not to throw up. _How could he do such a thing?! Through Ryou-san he channeled the full potential of the Millennium Ring! I…I feel sorry that Ryou-san was fated to awaken such a terrifying, psychotic murderer._ She shook her head and swallowed the bile which had collected in her mouth. "**Wh…what happened to Bakura?**"

Kaiba crossed his arms and snarled, "**He got off far too easy. He's been imprisoned for life.**"

Set pursed his lips and sighed. "**What I wouldn't do to get in there and play a Shadow Game.**"

She hugged herself and nodded. "**Did they confiscate the Millennium Ring?**"

Yugi joined into the conversation, having had learned the language himself from his sister. "**They called up an old friend of ours, Shadi-san. Remember him?**"

"**Vaguely. Did he take the Item with him?**"

"**Yeah, he did, telling us that it would no longer be a problem and Bakura would stay in prison, no matter how he tried to escape.**"

She let out a sigh of relief. "**So innocent people are safe from him. I'm thankful it happened like that. After what happened to me and he escaped…I never felt safe, no matter where I was or who I was with.**"

Valon asked Amelda in a loud whisper, "What're they talking about?"

Jonouchi snorted and Honda sat down next to his best friend, waving to them. "It's that mystic mumbo jumbo that we always heard Ate—um—_he_ and Set-kun use whenever they were together while we were in high school. It seems Kaiba and Yugi have learned it, too."

Yugi shot them a glare that had his two best friends scooting back. "We were talking about what happened to Ryou-san and Bakura. We don't want the kids to hear such things, do we?"

Everyone nodded in unison, then Valon spoke up again. "Why do you call that guy 'him' all the time? He has a name you know, one that's made him famous all over the world. Damiri Atem."

Mitsuko shook her head. "I would appreciate it if you didn't mention that name in front of me, Valon-san."

Valon cocked his head to the side. "Did you have some connection to him when you were young? I don't mean to pry, though, I'm just curious."

Kaiba snorted and patted her back to try and comfort her. "Let's just say he might as well have left her at the altar."

The other two stared in shock. Rafael crossed his arms and gave Mitsuko a long look. "He abandoned you when you were going to get married? By what I gathered when I met him, he was a noble, self-sacrificing, caring man who would do anything to protect his friends from harm. He even rescued a young boy from being run over by a train once in front of my eyes. How could he have done such a cruel thing as leave you when you were in love?"

Mitsuko gave him a level stare and explained, "He thought that my life was in danger of being extinguished if he stayed close to me. He wanted me to live a long life, so he left me, his destined _queen_, and his twin heirs—" She nodded to Yuto and Mamoru. "—and didn't so much as do _anything_ for support. He didn't call, write letters, send money for child support or gifts for them. He dropped all responsibility as a fiancé and father, just because he thought one of his enemies would kill me someday."

The room was silent save for the shouts and cries from the children playing.

She gathered up her cards and placed them back in their deck box. "Oh I saw him on TV when he dueled, the famous 'King of Games', champion of Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, Paradius, KaibaCorp Grand Prix. Did he share any of that prize money he won with his abandoned family? I couldn't even text him a congratulations because he blocked my number. Whatever he's done to save the world from destruction because of Millennium Item holders, the Shadow Realm or whatever else, why did he let a moment of weakness drive him away from his true desire: to have a wife and kids?"

She took a deep breath and let out a tired sigh. "I stopped caring the same moment he left me. This is all just so you know what happened in the past, which is all that is will ever be: the past. I don't need him and don't want him."

She crossed her legs and turned to her brother. "So, what could I purchase to improve my deck, Yu-nii?"

Yugi jerked at the change of subject and knew his sister wasn't bitter, she just wanted to make sure Atem stayed gone. She was done with him and wanted to move on. He smiled and knew his sister would always be stronger than him.

* * *

The party turned into a sleepover, but Mitsuko wasn't tired. She warmed herself a cup of tea and stood on the balcony which had been added on the east side of the new wing of the house, so one could watch the sunrise. She looked up at the stars, her eyes catching constellations as they wandered the heavens.

_This always relaxes me whenever I'm feeling troubled from thinking about him. I'm done with him, but what if… What if he comes back and wants to really get married and become a father to our kids? Will I be so cruel as to not allow him that? What about Kaiba-kun? He's waited for so long for me to come back so we could date, and I didn't even realize he liked me. He was such a gentleman, not troubling me with his feelings when he knew I loved someone else. I suppose even if I had been dating someone else when _he_ had awakened, _he_ would've chased any beau I had away and staked his claim. And everyone thought Kaiba-kun was the evil one._

She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard footsteps behind her, only for Kaiba to come stand next to her, a cup of tea in his hands as well. He looked down at her and asked, "What're you doing up?"

"I was about to ask the same thing, Kaiba-kun."

He shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

"I usually sleep during the day while my kids are at school, so these hours are time to look at the stars."

"You don't read?"

"Not unless it's about astronomy while I'm looking through my telescope."

"You came back to apply for a job at the observatory here. Did you get it?"

"Yes. They were impressed by my credentials and I'll start going for the graveyard shift next week."

"So when should we go on our first date?"

"Sometime this week, in the evening."

"How about…tomorrow, at seven? Wear something nice, I'll pick you up."

"You'd better drive and not have your limo pick me up. I don't need your driver to know we're dating before the rest of the world."

He chuckled and put a hand on hers. "I promise, no limos."

"You'd better wear something better than those starched trench coats I've seen you wear during tournaments."

"I only do that when I want attention. I doubt you want the press shadowing our footsteps."

"I can see the headlines now: 'Eternal Bachelor Kaiba Seto Finally Dating?' or 'Kaiba Seto Actually Not Homosexual?'"

He shook his head. "I didn't date because I was waiting for you."

"Me. A woman who's been used and thrown away, with her pride torn from her? How could you want a woman like me?"

"You were beautiful when we first met, but that wasn't what drew me to you."

He tilted her chin up and gazed into her eyes. "It was what shone in your eyes, deep within, behind the meekness you showed to everyone: a fire that could never be quenched. You knew who you were and wouldn't let anyone else say otherwise. A girl who loved to sing karaoke, listen to heavy metal, dress wild, pursued her dreams, loved with all her heart... A girl who'd never allow herself to be broken by forces outside of her control.

"And you know what? I still see that in your eyes."

She smiled. _He's more confident in my confidence than I am. Bakura stole what made me attractive as a woman. He got what he wanted: _he_ left me, but not for the reason he wished. Kaiba-kun wants me for my stubbornness, my determination to make things better even if they can't be. I lived on because I had to, for my kids and my dream. If I hadn't had either, I don't know what would've happened to me that night._

"You don't believe what I just said."

She shook her head. "I don't know why you think I'm still the same person I was all those years ago. I've changed, kept myself strong not for me, but for my boys. If I'd broken down and never fixed myself, where would they be now? Where would I be right now? I wouldn't let him break me, even if I loved him more than anything. Now, I'm over it, he has his life, I have mine. I don't want any further reminders of him, I see him enough in Yuto."

"I'm proud of you for moving on instead of letting your heart be broken. You're a strong woman, someone I admire more than anyone else."

Her smile turned genuine and she turned towards the stars again. "Thank you, Kaiba-kun."

"When we're on our date, I'd like you to call me by my first name. I don't call you 'Mutou-san' anymore."

"I'll think about it."

* * *

Happy Halloween everyone! I just had to say that.

Did anyone pick up the hints that Kaiba liked Mitsuko in the first one? Well, this didn't come up out of the blue, promise!

Any predictions on whether Atem will return? What Mitsuko's reaction will be if he does?

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: First Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or else I'd do horrible, horrible things to it!

"Love Girls Dead" is a song from a made-up band called "Lesbian Clown Cartel" I had in my first story, so it's my creation. *shrugs* Bad band name generators are fun!

I also didn't make up the car Seto drives, it's freaky expensive and rare as he says! It's also really cool, you should look up pics on the interwebs!

Now here's the date! I hope everyone likes it!

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Date**

That afternoon, when Mitsuko woke up, she smiled and got up, taking her clothes with her so she could shower. She came out a while later, drying her hair when Set came into her room, confused.

"Do you know where Seto is? He's blocked off our link and wasn't around for breakfast."

She shrugged and tilted her head. "Do you think Kaiba-kun and I could really be a couple? You tease him about it, but have you been silent to me about it all these years only to push him to confess now because you want us to be together?"

He crossed his arms, face deadly serious. "Seto's good for you, after the fiasco with my cousin. You might have your arguments, but he won't push you too hard for anything. He's been watching you since you first woke from your coma to the time he went into his, then from the time he woke up to when you went off to college. I wanted to encourage him, but not in a way that he would get fired up by. I like to tease him about it because it's easier than getting into arguments or having pep talks."

"_You_ don't like me that way?"

"If I did, I wouldn't tell you. I care more about Seto being happy than for my own happiness. I'll probably die an old, lonely man. I had my chance at love and I don't want to betray her."

She raised her eyebrows. "Who was she?"

He frowned and shook his head. "I've said too much for once. You'd better get up and ready, the gang wants to go out for the day. They were just waiting for you."

"Oh, I can't. I have a previous engagement."

He grinned and patted her shoulder, leaving the room.

* * *

For the next few hours, she got ready for her date, alone in the house because the children had gone to the park with Sugoroku. She hummed "Love Girls Dead" as she applied makeup and did her hair, and when the bell for the back door sounded, she came down and opened it.

Kaiba stood there, in a black suit, a light blue shirt peeking out from under the jacket. His hair was brushed back so it was out of his eyes, which were on her as she smiled and said, "You look rather dashing, Seto-kun."

He grinned and replied, "This is nothing compared to how you look."

She looked down at herself. _This? I only wore this once, to a single college dance, which ended up with my partner getting fresh and me kicking him in the balls._ She giggled softly and ran her fingers down the black satin, which went down to her knees, short spaghetti straps holding up the top, which only just revealed her collarbone, which had a chain going down underneath it. Simple black high heels adorned her feet, which completed the outfit. Her makeup was simple and her hair was up in an elegant knot, but it had been curled before being done, her bangs twisting on the sides of her face.

"Thanks, Seto-kun."

"Come on, let's go."

Her eyes widened at the silver convertible sports car which was parked in front of the sidewalk. "Ooooh."

"You like it? I picked it out for this date."

He opened the door for her and she got in, buckling in and crossing her legs. He got in the driver's side and started it, the purr making her giggle.

"I've never ridden in a car like this. This must cost a fortune."

He shrugged. "Hardly pocket change."

She snorted. "Showoff."

He pulled into traffic and she asked, "What kind of car is this? It screams speed."

He smirked and stated, "It's a Hennessey Venom GT Spyder."

"A foreign car?"

"I never said anything about keeping my money local. I get the best, and this one I had to preorder with this specification: namely the open top."

"So it's usually not a convertible?"

"No. I was lucky to get it, since it's very rare."

She turned on the radio and turned it to her favorite station, where she started head-banging and singing at the top of her lungs, tapping her hand on the top of the open roof. He smirked when he saw the reactions of the passerby: shock and disbelief. He started chuckling when a person in a tiny car rolled down their window and began protesting against the noise.

"Sir, if you would please turn down your radio! You're causing a disturbance on the road!"

"OHHHHHHH, YOU LOVE THEM GIRLS DEAD!" she screamed, throwing her hands in the air and dancing in her seat. "SOZO-KUN, YOU ROCK MORE THAN ANYONE ON THE RADIO WITH YOUR REMAKES! LESBIAN CLOWN CARTEL!"

He laughed at her exuberance and shouted above her singing, "SHE LIKES HER MUSIC LOUD! SHE CAN'T HEAR YOU TALKING, SO SHE CAN'T TURN IT DOWN!"

The light turned green and he sped off, leaving the other cars in the dust.

He slid into a parking spot and shut off the car, putting the windows and roof up. She was still dancing in her seat when he opened her door for her. He chuckled and held out a hand. "Mitsuko-chan, we're here."

She jerked and then blushed. "Sorry, I was still in my rocking mode."

She took his hand and smiled as he led her up to a restaurant. Her eyes widened as she stared at the finery. _I haven't been to a place this fancy since…well, never!_

The hostess smiled at them as they approached. "Table for two?"

He answered, "I have a reservation under the name 'Mutou'."

"Oh yes, we've been waiting. Right this way."

They were seated and given menus, then left as the drinks were fetched (pre-ordered). She shot him a look and asked, "Mutou?"

"I did say something about keeping a relatively low profile. Your last name isn't as well-known as mine."

"You're lucky, or else there'd be people asking for autographs."

"You're not well-known, either."

"Of course not. I make a point to not make dueling the center of my life."

"And yet you're good enough to challenge me from time to time. The inventory at my house has gotten larger over the years. Do you want to try your luck after this?"

"Hmmmm…I dunno…playing games isn't very romantic."

He snorted with a smile and placed a hand on hers. "Perhaps on our second date?"

"That would be better. How about dancing?"

"If that's what you want. This restaurant actually has a dance floor."

"Really? That's pretty cool."

They paused when their drinks were poured and she sniffed it. "You actually want to drink wine?"

"It takes a good amount of wine to get drunk, Mitsuko-chan. I didn't order this to soften you up. I'm not that type of guy."

She pointed at him playfully. "You'd better not, or else Jii-chan would have a few words to say to you."

"I know that all too well."

"Mm."

"Do I ever get to meet your parents? Or are they taboo?"

"Oh yeah, I've never mentioned it to any of my friends, only Anzu knows. I'm sorry, I just never really talk about them."

"Well?"

"My dad, well, for the longest time, I didn't think I had one, because he's never mentioned. I asked my mom about him one time, and she just brushed me off. I've didn't ask her since. Oka-san was Jii-chan's only child, and she…she died when Yu-nii and I were fourteen."

"Do you have the photo?"

She nodded and opened the catch of her purse, taking out her wallet. "It's in the very back, so I don't make the mistake to flip to it when I'm showing people my family and kids."

He flipped to the back and gazed at the photo of her mother, then set his eyes on her. "You don't have much resemblance to her."

She shook her head. "Yu-nii and I look more like Jii-chan."

Suddenly, his eyes narrowed as he murmured, "It seems our luck as run out."

She followed his eyes to see a man with a camera. She shook her head. "Let him take the pictures and write. We're on a date because we like each other. There's nothing wrong about that. We haven't even kissed."

"You really want the press trying to find out your identity?"

She snorted and waved a hand. "Do I look like I have anything to hide? It's been ten years, Seto-kun. Nothing embarrasses me anymore."

He grimaced in concern. "I just hope your reputation isn't tarnished further. You could lose your job before you even start working."

"If that's all it takes, a false story, I'm going to question my employer's intelligence."

* * *

They ate their dinner, then went up to the second floor, where he pulled her into a waltz position. She smirked and remarked, "You're lucky I took dance classes in college, or else you'd be embarrassed by my lack of knowledge when it comes to ballroom dances."

He nodded and murmured, "He followed us."

"Act natural, or else something truly terrible will be cooked up."

"Alright."

He gazed into her eyes and a soft smile came to his face. She couldn't help but keep her eyes on him. _He's so handsome when he smiles like this. I wonder how long it's been since he's truly smiled at anyone._ Her heart fluttered in her chest as they circled the dance floor, her smile turning shy as he led her through the dance.

"You're staring so blatantly, Mitsuko-chan. Do I have something on my face?"

She giggled as the spell was broken. "Come on, you spoiled the moment! _You_ started it!"

"You said, 'act natural', so I was looking at you as we danced."

"You lovestruck puppy."

He pinched her side, which made her laugh. "I'm no lovestruck puppy! You're just teasing now!"

"No fair! You know I'm ticklish!"

He snickered and led her out of the restaurant. He let her into the car and let the top down again as they drove off, and then he got onto the freeway. She called over the wind, "Where are we going?"

"Losing the press. Hold on!"

The needle on the speedometer passed two hundred before he slowed down and pulled into the nearest exit, driving back to the game shop and pulling into the back parking lot. He stopped and looked over at her. She smiled and held her chest.

"That was a blast, Seto-kun. I've never been in a car going so fast before."

He grinned and planted a kiss on her cheek. "That wasn't the first time I had to lose the press in this car. Shall we get you inside?"

She nodded and he got out, opening her door and helping her out. When they got to the doorstep, he tilted her chin up and she closed her eyes as they shared a kiss. It was her first kiss in ten years, so it was unexpected how she felt.

_It feels so warm…so much warmer than when _he_ kissed me…_

She put her arms around his neck and stepped closer, and he put his arms around her waist, pushing her even closer, so their bodies were pressed together. She hummed and he pulled away, asking, "What's under your dress? It's hard and has sharp corners."

She sighed and thought, _It's about time he found out. I just hope he doesn't get too mad that I had them all along._

His eyes watched her hands as she lifted the necklace out from under her clothes and widened when it was revealed that it was a hard plastic card protector, and what card it was.

"A Blue-Eyes…the third Blue-Eyes was with you all along… I would've paid anything for it, but your grandfather wouldn't give it to me. Why do you have it?"

"He gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday, because he said I was more valuable to him than a card should ever be. When he almost lost me to that coma, he realized that protecting a card and getting upset when it went missing…was foolish and selfish. So when I woke from it, he gave it to me, and…"

She opened the plastic and withdrew the cards. "…a second."

He shook with restrained rage, before he sighed, letting himself relax. He shook his head. "It's too late now. My dueling prime has passed and although it would've been useful if I'd gotten a third to play with, it's in the past. There's no use for me to get angry with you now."

Her smile showed her adoration for him as she put the cards back and embraced him. "Thank you. That was very mature of you to do so, Seto-kun."

They shared another kiss before he got into his car and drove off.

* * *

The next day, Set called her.

"_So, how was your date?"_

She snickered. "Seto-kun not allowing you to see?"

"_Of course not! Why would he share such stuff with me? That's unfaithful to you, Mitsuko-chan!"_

"It went very well. That's all I'm saying."

"_I thought as much, but did you know you're on the front page with two pictures of you and everyone wondering who you are?"_

"I can see why people are curious. What's the headline?"

Just then, Yugi came over and greeted, "Hey, Mi-ne. There's something you've got to see!"

She looked to see he was holding up the very newspaper that Set was talking about. She read it as he quoted it.

" '_KAIBA SETO SEEN ON DATE WITH BEAUTIFUL WOMAN. Who is she? How has she captured the attention of the famous CEO of Kaiba Corporation, National Champion of Duel Monsters and founder of Duel Academy?' I personally think it's really cool Seto's seen so happy with you, but what will your friends and family say?"_

"I don't know, Set-kun. I'll call you back later, okay? Yu-nii's trying to get my attention."

"_Alright. Bye."_

"Bye." She closed her phone and asked her brother, "What's so important about this news article?"

He gave her a pointed look. "When were you going to tell us that Kaiba-kun wanted to date you?"

"We just went on our first date. I don't know how it's going to go after this, so I was going to tell you maybe after a couple weeks. I never pry into your love life, do I?"

"Yeah, but I'm just shocked you made the front page with your first date. Jii-chan's had numerous calls from our neighbors about, since in the column it says 'This girl has the appearance of tourney Mutou Yugi. Could it be he's in disguise and in a secret relationship with Kaiba?' What's he supposed to say to that?"

She dropped her head into her hand and shook it. "I'm sorry if everyone's assuming it's you. Why would _anyone_ think that, when your wedding was in the newspaper?"

"There's a flood of reporters across the street, waiting for an ambush. Anzu actually laughed when I showed it to her, since she knew it was you from first glance. I guess she had some idea Kaiba-kun was going to ask you out when you came back."

Her phone rang and she saw it was Jonouchi. She flipped it open and greeted, "Calm down, Jonouchi. Yes, that's me in the paper and no, he isn't forcing me to date him. I like him too."

There was silence before he asked, "How'd you know what I was gonna say?"

"I know you too well. Don't worry, I'm sure this is just the beginning. I'm sure Seto-kun has it worse right now, since the media _knows_ where he would be this time of day. I'm sure that unless someone can prove I live here, I doubt my identity will be exposed just by them camping out across the street from the game shop."

Mamoru came running up to her and blurted, "Oka-san, did you see all the people outside?! What do they want? Yuto and I want to go outside, but we think they'll attack us!"

"Go out the back door, Mamoru. They're not watching over there, and have Jii-chan take you to the park."

It was then he saw the newspaper article in his uncle's hands. "Oka-san, why is your picture on there? Is that Kaiba-san with you?"

"Don't worry about it for now. Just go on, tell Jii-chan going outside's good for his health."

He smiled and nodded, running back through the house, calling for his brother and great-grandpa. She giggled as she watched him go. _He's so trusting, unlike his brother, who's more skeptical about things right now. If Yuto had asked the same thing, he wouldn't have been distracted, he would've demanded answers, not deterred by anything._

Yugi nodded and said, "They've sure grown in ten years. Yuto looks more like his dad every day, while Mamoru looks more like me when I was his age. I wish I could've seen them grow up, even if you sent me tons of pictures. Did you ever tape them?"

"All the time, so I would be able to show them to everyone when I got back. Amidst all the introductions and card games, I guess I forgot. Shizuka-san and Honda are already headed out, although Valon-san stayed, saying he would catch up to them sooner or later."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I think he likes you."

The door to the game shop opened, the bell sounding. Both siblings looked up and then Valon's voice called, "Anyone here?"

Mitsuko shook her head as she came down. "Oh, Valon-san. What're you doing here?"

He held up a copy of the newspaper. "I found this on the doorstep of my apartment. Are you really dating Kaiba?"

She crossed her arms and asked, "What will you do if I answer?"

"I just had my hopes up that perhaps we could go out on a date if you're not serious with Kaiba yet."

"What would we do?"

"Maybe go out to a movie, have dinner at a place nearby, you know, stuff like that."

"I'm sorry, but I can't go out with you, Valon-san. I don't two-time."

"It would just be one date!" he begged. "If you don't like it, I'll never ask again, promise!"

"You're a guy who's just too grabby with a girl. I don't like grabby guys."

"I'm sorry! I'll keep my hands to myself!"

"I said _no_, Valon-san. Now leave, please."

He turned around and left, but called, "I'll come back another time to ask you again!"

She sighed and turned to go when Yugi warned, "You'd better run upstairs, Mi-ne. The press is coming in!"

She shook her head. "I don't run away from anything anymore, not even the press. Let's see what they've got."

The people charged in with their cameras and microphones. They pushed their microphones into the pair's faces, shouting questions all at once.

"Mutou Yugi! Who's this woman standing beside you? A relative?"

"Is she the one dating Kaiba Seto?"

"Miss, what's your name?"

"What did you do to attract the famous bachelor's attention?"

"How long have you known Kaiba Seto?"

"Did you approach him or was it the other way around?"

"Do you plan on continuing your relationship or was it a one-night stand?"

"Do you know any other famous people?"

"Who was that man who just left the Kame Game Shop? An old friend? Perhaps a new boyfriend?"

"Did you ever have any rivalry with Kaiba Seto in Duel Monsters?"

"Have you ever competed in a Duel Monsters tournament?"

"How old are you?"

"What interests do you share with Kaiba Seto?"

"Did you have any relationships in the past that might've sparked his jealousy?"

She raised her hands for quiet, and, eventually, silence ruled. She crossed her arms and asked, "Why did you all rush in here? You're trespassing on private property. Please leave, if you want to ask questions outside, you may, but this is a game shop and you're disturbing the regular customers."

She waved them off and stepped out, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder. "I'll handle this, don't worry."

"Didn't that overwhelm you?"

"I didn't really listen until it started to get annoying. If they overwhelm me, you can always threaten to call the cops for loitering on our property."

"If you say so. Just call for me if you need any help escaping their clutches."

"Thanks, Yu-nii."

She closed the door behind her and approached the crowd of reporters. "I'll take one question at a time. You were first, what's your question?"

"What relation are you to Mutou Yugi?"

"If you couldn't tell already by how similar we look, we're twins. Now you."

"Are you the one dating Kaiba Seto, or is your brother pretending to be you?"

She sighed and shook her head. "My brother's happily married with two kids, what do you think the answer is? Next."

"What's your name?"

"Mutou Mitsuko. You next."

"What did you do to attract this famous bachelor's attention, Mutou-san?"

"Good question. Next."

"How long have you known Kaiba Seto?"

"Since my sophomore year in high school. Next one."

"Did he ask you on this date, or did you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Now you."

"Do you plan on continuing this relationship or was it a one-night stand?"

"Whether or not we do is our business. Next."

"Do you know any other famous people, Mutou-san?"

"It matters what you mean by 'famous'. Do you mean from the tournaments or other celebrities?"

"In the Duel Monsters tournaments, of course, since Kaiba Seto is the national champion."

"I never really paid much attention to them, even if my brother and friends attended each one as they hit. Next."

"Who was that man who just left the Kame Game Shop?"

"Part of my friend Honda's biking group. Now to you."

"Do you have any rivalry with Kaiba Seto in Duel Monsters?"

"None whatsoever. Refer to my previous answer about my attendance to any tournaments. You."

"How old are you, Mutou-san?"

"Old enough. Next."

"What interests do you share with Kaiba Seto?"

"We like to play games. Next."

"Did you have any relationships in the past that might've sparked his jealousy?"

"I wouldn't know. Now are we done?"

"Wait, Mutou-san! If you've known Kaiba Seto since your sophomore year of high school, did you attend Domino High?"

"Yes, I did."

"If so, did you know his long-time rival, Damiri Atem?"

_Oh, so they're digging for any dirt on me. I raise the ante up._ She shrugged and answered airily, "He was a friend of the family, so I knew him well enough."

"He was known for being the most popular boy in Domino High, even sparking fights between his fan clubs. Did you hold any affection for him, being in the same grade?"

"That fact remains hidden to the best of us." _Like I'd answer that honestly. The headlines would be "Possible Love Triangle Between The King Of Games And His Greatest Rival?"_

"When you met him, did you ever think he'd be an unbeatable champion at Duel Monsters?"

"No one did."

"Were you one of the students who transferred from Domino High to Sanzen High due to the increasing violence?"

"Once kids started falling into comas due to shock, it was too serious to ignore. Jii-chan suggested both my brother and I transfer for our own safety.

"If this tangent is over, I wish to go back to the main subject, if you please. This has nothing to do with how I know Kaiba Seto."

It was then that a limo pulled up and the driver jumped out, going to the back and opening the door. Seto stepped out, wearing a white suit with a blue shirt and tie which matched his eyes. His hair was hanging in his eyes as usual and a scathing frown was on his lips as he glared coldly at the reporters who were gathered around Mitsuko.

Cameras snapped pictures and there were calls for his attention, but he ignored them all and came up to her.

"Do you thrive on this kind of attention? They're not worth even a glance from you."

"They were camping across the street since this morning. They won't go away until you give them what they want. I was indulging them this once."

"You even give them an inch, they'll never let go. Ignore them and let's go."

He took her by the hand and guided her to the open door of his limo.

"Where are we going?"

"You haven't had your reunion with Mokuba yet. He's wanted to see you, so he asked if I'd pick you up and bring you to the office."

She slid in and the door shut as he sat as well. She buckled in and gave him a smile. "Good excuse, Seto-kun. Here to rescue me from the vultures which consist of reporters and journalists?"

"You looked like you were enjoying it. I decided to see how you were dealing with our pictures on the front page."

"I was fine. Yu-nii took it well, as did Anzu. Jonouchi decided to try and pitch a fit, but I explained it to him calmly and he accepted gracefully. Honda is too far away right now to give a response, so…that's pretty much it."

"What about your grandfather?"

"He's too old to pitch a fit, and if he does, everyone knows how to calm him before he bursts a blood vessel."

"What'll happen when your kids find out?"

"Mamoru saw the newspaper article, but I was able to convince him it wasn't important at the time. Yuto won't be so easy if he sees it while we're gone."

"I can see which is more like his birth parents."

"Yeah. If he knows it's important, he won't drop it until he knows everything."

"Hardheaded till the end, that's his kid."

She nodded. "Would you be able to stand him once you're introduced properly? He might not like you."

"I notice you don't say 'the twins'. Mamoru-kun's that easy to convince?"

"He trusts me to make the decisions, as a child his age should, but Yuto…he's never been like that."

"So you're saying one was a teenager from birth while the other is a normal kid?"

"I suppose so. If he's like this now, how will he be when he's an actual teenager?"

"The worst teenager ever. Mokuba didn't struggle that much through his teenage years, but he did get snappy every once in a while when stress mounted high. I was thankful for that, or else I would've been tempted to jump out my office window."

"If you're as intent on me as I think you are, you'll have to deal with two teenagers at once in a couple years."

He laughed and put an arm around her. "We'll have the aspirin ready at all times."

They stopped in front of the Kaiba Mansion and she raised her eyebrows. "What're you doing?"

"Dinner and a movie. After this afternoon's media frenzy, I thought doing something within the comfort of my home would be more relaxing to you."

"We're gonna watch a movie on your plasma TV?"

"There's a private theater with the latest movies on call."

"Wow. I shouldn't be surprised, but wow, that's cool."

"What would you like to watch?"

"I can think of a few things."

* * *

She actually stood up and cheered when the movie ended, thrusting her fist into the air. "Yes! Good always wins in the end!"

He gave her a slanted look. "If I'd known movies excited you so much, I would've brought you to the theater downtown."

His smirk made her grin. "My kids are embarrassed for me every time we go see something. TV always excites me, so they don't let me watch that when they're home, either."

Her phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?"

"Oka-san, where are you?" Mamoru called into the phone while Yuto chimed in, "Jii-chan just brought us home for dinner and you're not here!"

She giggled at how protective her boys were of her and assured them, "I'm over at a friend's house watching a movie. I'm going to have dinner over here too, so don't worry about me."

Yuto then shouted, "What about this article about you and Kaiba-san? Are you _really_ dating him?"

"We'll talk about this when I get home, Yuto. Goodbye."

"Oka-san—"

She hung up and put her phone away. _Yuto's far too nosy about my business. If I hadn't hung up, he'd probably insist I tell him everything, down to the finest detail._

"I'm sure I'll have to deal with that as well."

"Of course. I haven't even been back for three days, and already I'm entrenched in the thick of events again. But this time, I don't have destiny to push me. I'm making my own life."

He took her hand and the pair shared a kiss.

"Let's go see what the cooks have made for us."

* * *

Okay, I did say it was "first date", but that wouldn't have been a really long chapter. For questions about the rock band Mitsuko's singing to and "Sozo-kun", refer to the chapter "Party Animal" in my first story!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

You think things will go well with Yuto and Seto?

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out**

Mitsuko came home a couple hours later, a happy smile on her face as she recalled how sweetly Seto had kissed her on the doorstep and had wished her good night. _I think this will work, all I have to do is convince Yuto._

"Oka-san! You're finally home!" Mamoru cried as he ran down the steps and hugged her.

"I told you I'd be home later, didn't I? Don't you trust me?"

"I do, but Yuto got me all worried when he said you might not be safe, which is why you hung up on him!"

She sighed and went up the steps, calling out, "Mutou Yuto! What kind of things have you been telling your brother?"

Yuto, who sat on a couch with a scowl on his face, shook his head. "All I said was you wouldn't have hung up like that if you weren't in trouble. You _never_ just hang up like that on us."

She shook her head and crossed her arms. "You know saying stuff like that scares your brother! I hung up because I was busy! You weren't going to let me go easy, and it's rude to stay on the phone when you're spending time with friends! Now apologize to your brother for frightening him!"

He turned his eyes and smiled warmly at his brother. "Sorry for scaring you, Mamoru. Oka-san's fine, see?"

Mamoru clung to Mitsuko's side and pouted. "Don't do it again!"

"Okay."

Mitsuko nodded and sat down. _Having such a serious child who always assumes the worst is a pain sometimes. _"Now you two, I want you to understand something: Unless it's an emergency, if I'm out, please don't call me. I'm usually busy with friends. I could've been with Mai or Jonouchi."

Mamoru nodded immediately and chirped, "Okay, Oka-san!"

Yuto only questioned, "Who _were_ you with, Oka-san?"

She sat back and smiled fondly. "I was spending time with Kaiba Seto."

The tan skinned boy sat forward. "So you _are_ dating him?! Everyone says he's such a jerk!"

"Who's _everyone_, Yuto?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.

"I saw him the night he came! He was a jerk to Amelda-san!"

"Yuto, he was celebrating his victory. It was his game face, not who he truly was. He gave Yugi-oji-san a job, right? He's a really good person when he's not playing cards."

"And who's this 'Damiri Atem' Valon-san mentioned? Is he a friend? Why haven't I seen him, then?"

She sighed and lowered her head. _I knew he'd get to that question, even if he was eavesdropping. _"I think you're old enough to know about this. Damiri Atem…he's…" She paused and bit her lip. "He's your father."

She took out her wallet and went to the second-to-last picture, behind all the ones of her friends and family. She slid it out of its sleeve and showed it to her sons. "This is him."

It was a picture of her and Atem before Bakura's attack. His arm was around her waist and she grinned, holding up her hand in a victory sign, and he was looking at her with a fond smile. Mamoru gasped and looked to his twin. "You look just like Otou-san, Yuto!"

"_Everyone_ who knows about him has told me that, especially Oka-san!" Yuto growled softly. He then softened his tone a bit when he looked at his mother again. "Why isn't he here with us, Oka-san? He looks at you with such love in that picture."

"Well, things aren't so simple as he just lost interest and left. You see that pendant I have around my neck in the picture?"

The two boys studied it and nodded together.

"That is an Ancient Egyptian artifact that Jii-chan found in a pharaoh's tomb. It didn't look that way when Yu-nii and I found it when we were seven years old. It was in a box and shattered in pieces, going by the name of the Millennium Puzzle."

Mamoru sat closer, enraptured by the story, while Yuto tapped his finger, waiting for her to get to the point.

"We decided to take turns trying to complete it, and, eight years later, we were still trying, when we were sophomores in high school. When it was my turn to try, Jonouchi stole the box full of pieces from me, throwing it into the school pool. I wasn't much of a swimmer back then, so I almost drowned when I only reached the center piece with the eye on it. When I thought my life was over, I felt a presence beside me, bringing me up to the surface. To this day I believe the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle spared my life so I could fulfill my destiny."

"Wait," Yuto interrupted, a confused light in his eyes. "What do you mean, Jonouchi-san threw it into the school pool? I thought you were friends with him."

"Back then, Jonouchi and Honda often bullied Yu-nii and me. They weren't our friends until both of us decided to protect them from Ushio-san, the meanest school monitor in Domino High. He saw what Jonouchi had done to Yu-nii and me, and decided to exact revenge for us, charging us two hundred thousand yen each. If we didn't pay, he'd kill us."

Mamoru whimpered and murmured, "Who saved you? Jonouchi-san? Honda-san? Anzu-san?"

Mitsuko shook her head. "Jonouchi and Honda were too weak from being beaten up, and neither of us wanted to trouble Anzu. As we walked home, a poster telling about an Egyptian exhibit at the museum caught our eyes. To try and get our minds off of our impending doom, we went there, only to find a sarcophagus with a strange hole on the top. The archeologists who'd discovered it were unable to open it, for it was sealed by non-conventional means and they didn't want to damage the priceless artifact. I noticed the hole was the same shape as the very piece of the Millennium Puzzle I'd grabbed from the bottom of the pool earlier that afternoon. Yugi covered me while I placed the piece into the hole, and a bright light surrounded us, only for a deep voice say in a language that I didn't understand at the time, but now I do:

" '_You who hold the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle, will be able to awaken the pharaoh's spirit within... Take him from this imprisonment and grant him his only wish...'_

"The light faded just enough for me to see someone inside the opened coffin, and Yu-nii helped me lift the body out. The light faded and the sarcophagus closed again, and I took the piece back. He seemed to be in a deep sleep, so we carried him back here and put him onto my bed. He wore clothes of a pharaoh, tanned skin, gold on many places. Yu-nii had to step out for a moment and deal with a customer who'd come into the game shop—"

"Oka-san, you mean you stole a body from a sarcophagus that you opened with a piece of the Millennium Puzzle and heard a strange voice say for you to take it? That was stealing museum property!" Yuto protested.

"That was twelve years ago, Yuto. What could we do? Let scientists have him to prod at? I'm sure he would've loved that," Mitsuko said while rolling her eyes. "Get real."

Mamoru tugged on her sleeve. "What happened next?"

"As I waited, I worked on completing the Millennium Puzzle, my thoughts wandering. I pleaded for someone to help me and Yu-nii as I pushed in the last piece. It surprised me, just as the eye of the Puzzle zoomed up at me, and I fell, into what looked like an ancient tomb. I heard a voice call to me, asking who I was, and I turned to see the pharaoh standing behind me. He was surprised to find me here as I was to be there, and he asked me if I was a goddess to guide him to his spirit home. I told him I was only a normal teenager. He didn't understand what I meant with my modern words, so I had to explain in simpler terms. When he understood, he asked if I was there to draw him from the Millennium Puzzle, since I wouldn't be here unless I'd completed it. I told him I was, then I asked what his name. I'll never forget how he said it:

" 'I am Pharaoh Atem, son of Pharaoh Aknamkanon.'

"I then brought him out of the Millennium Puzzle to where his body lay. I woke myself to find Yu-nii shaking me, who'd thought I'd died when I'd hit the floor. We were both surprised when he rose from the bed, looking around the room, only to kneel in front of me when he saw me. He said to me:

" 'Mitsuko, you have saved me from an eternity in the dark depths of the Millennium Puzzle. For such a selfless act, I will bestow the highest honor I can to you: you will be my queen.' "

She paused, seeing Mamoru with his mouth wide open in awe, while Yuto was still frowning, his arms crossed.

"This has to be something you made up, Oka-san. Him an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh whose soul you drew out of an artifact you completed? And his body was preserved enough that it didn't look like a mummy? Just what myths have you read to make this 'historically accurate'?"

"Yuto, I'm not making it up. You can ask Yu-nii, Jii-chan or any of my other friends, even Kaiba-kun. It's fact: I reawakened Pharaoh Atem, whose soul resided in the Millennium Puzzle, a magical pendant made over three thousand years ago. He hadn't told me the specifics on _why_ his soul was sealed inside it or what might've threatened Egypt during his reign, just that he needed to be reawakened so he could have a second chance at life. Now I'm going to continue my story.

"I was dumbfounded by the fact he wanted me to be his queen. My mind couldn't quite grasp it, but then Yu-nii interrupted, asking me what Atem had just said. It was then I realized Yu-nii couldn't understand what Atem had said to me, so he had to be speaking his native tongue, Ancient Egyptian. So we had to have a bond through the Millennium Puzzle, a bond of souls. I told Yu-nii a rough translation, only for Atem to prompt me for an answer to his proposal. I told him I had to think about it.

"It was then that Jii-chan came into the room, only for him and Atem to start talking to each other. I don't know how Jii-chan learned a dead language, but it was probably part of the reason why he was able to get the Millennium Puzzle in the first place. I could only understand what Atem was saying, so I only got half the conversation. He called Jii-chan 'Siamun', which I learned later was the name of his advisor back in his first life. Most of it I didn't quite get, just that he was going to learn about this day and age, and he was going to stay with us. Jii-chan and Yu-nii left to prepare dinner, when I realized that with all this, I'd forgotten about the deadline Ushio-san had given Yu-nii and me on paying him. Atem felt my sick fear and asked me what the matter was. I told him about the mess we'd gotten into, and he vowed to protect me.

"That night, we went to the school to meet Ushio-san, and Atem played what he called a 'Shadow Game'. Ushio-san broke the rules, so Atem gave him a 'Penalty Game', which caused him to see nothing but money, as it was his greed which drove him to bully Yu-nii and me. As far as I know, he never recovered from it.

"Many more troubles came to me that Atem had to protect me from, some of which affected me more than others. We often argued about how I wanted to run my life. He wanted us to get married right away, but I told him I wasn't even thinking about it until I went through college and became an astronomer. He tried bribery, but this made me so mad I stopped talking to him for a full week. Then on our first date, we got into another argument, where I stopped speaking to him again because he didn't seem to understand girls in my time at all. I avoided him like the plague, actually making good friends with Kaiba-kun, who'd been curious about me from the moment he'd found out about me. I met his younger brother Mokuba-kun, who actually accused me of dating Kaiba-kun when I clearly wasn't seeing anyone.

"When I explained it to him, he and I became friends and he asked me to come over to the Kaiba Mansion to play some games. I defeated him in almost every one of them, but I sensed someone watching us the whole time. When I was guided to a room to sleep that night, I found the second Millennium Item I'd ever encountered: the Millennium Rod. It was then that my watcher intercepted me, thinking I was going to take it. Eventually I figured out his identity: High Priest Set, one of six magicians who once served under Atem.

"I made peace with Atem eventually, and…it was around that time you two came about."

She twiddled her thumbs and turned red, then shook her head. "Jii-chan was furious that Atem hadn't waited until we'd graduated and gotten married, but Atem thought it was a miracle and calmed him down. I wasn't pleased either, but I got used to the idea as the time of your birth came ever closer. Set-kun often came to help, since you two were the most violent babies I'd ever heard of. You broke three of my ribs with your kicking. When you were born, the look on Atem's face was priceless: he looked like he'd seen the sun for the first time, in awe and complete joy. It was love at first sight for both of us with you. He called you his heir, Yuto, since you were born first. He named you, while I named you, Mamoru. Atem swore he'd support me through the time between your birth and our marriage after we graduated from high school.

"But…halfway through our senior year…a new student transferred into our class…invited us to play a game in his apartment…and…the worst happened."

She stopped and curled upon herself, pressing her forehead to her knees as she wrapped her arms around her shins. Mamoru held her tight and cried, "You don't have to tell us, Oka-san! It must've scared you a lot! More than anything that scares us!"

Yuto touched her shoulder and asked, "Is it really that scary, Oka-san? You're not scared of anything."

She looked up at him and nodded. "After what happened, I was never the same again. It frightened Atem, so much that when we graduated, a month before our wedding, he left me and never came back."

"He ran away and abandoned us because he was scared of what happened to you, Oka-san? What about his promise?! Did he forget because he was so scared?!" Yuto demanded.

"He never explained why, only that if he stayed near me, he would watch me die at a young age. That what dangers were drawn to him because he was pharaoh and the Millennium Puzzle, he didn't want to take the risk that he might not know I was in trouble, like the last time. After he left, I made the decision that I was better off without him, and went on with my original plans, but with you two included.

"Now, ten years later, I've finally been given a second chance at love. If you get to know him, Kaiba-kun is a good person and if we ever choose to marry, he'll be a good father to you both."

Mamoru grinned in happiness and proclaimed, "I don't remember Otou-san, and I want to have a new dad! I want to play with him and be the best of friends!"

Yuto huffed and stood up, snapping, "Why didn't you ever try to find Otou-san? Try to convince him to come home and be our dad and your husband? He must love you so much he didn't want you hurt! Now that the danger's passed, he should come back and be part of our family!"

"He doesn't want to be, or else he would've tried to find me during all these years of separation. I've come to accept that he's made a new life for himself without me or you two. For all I know, he might've gone back to Egypt. I moved on the instant he decided to leave, so I'm going to date Kaiba-kun and he might be your new father, Yuto. I hope you come to accept that in time."

She walked to her room and looked up at the stars. _I predicted that Yuto would want me to try and track down Atem, but I can't go through that when I have a boyfriend and soon a job. My life is more stable here, not out there, tracking down someone who doesn't want to be found._

* * *

It was the next day that Mitsuko found she was on the front page again, but this time she was alone. It proclaimed in bold capital letters:

**MUTOU MITSUKO: ENIGMA OF DOMINO! WHAT ABOUT HER HAS DRAWN IN TWO FAMOUS MEN FROM THE DUELING WORLD? FIRST DAMIRI ATEM, KING OF GAMES, NOW KAIBA SETO, NATIONAL CHAMPION OF DUEL MONSTERS AND CEO OF KAIBACORP! DOES SHE HAVE A TASTE FOR POWERFUL MEN? OR IS SHE A GOLD-DIGGER?**

She sighed and put it back on the kitchen table as she drank some ice tea to wake her up some more. _I'm sure it wasn't too hard to look in the yearbooks of my high schools to find out about my past romance with Atem. I didn't ask for him and I to get together, and I don't want to date Seto-kun for his money or status. That's the last things I could ever want. It's just coincidence that I've come to date the two most famous men in Duel Monsters. I didn't even date Atem when he had all the titles and won loads of cash. He wanted to keep me "safe" from all that, so I focused on my studies and merely watched it recorded when it was over, so I wouldn't be interested to go and be in the middle of the so-called "danger"._

She heard a sigh and turned to see Anzu shaking her head as she read the headline. "Don't they have anything better to do? You're just thankful none of our old classmates are still around, or else they'd have tons of dirt on you, even if it wasn't true."

"We're just lucky that I decided to sic Atem on them when it had gotten bad enough."

"I figured he wouldn't act unless you'd let him. Wait a second…you're okay with saying his name now?"

"I decided that now was a good time to completely let go. I told the twins about him, so I'm sure they'll be talking about him when they get home from school."

The back door opened and three sets of footsteps came running in.

"Oka-san! Anzu-oba-san!"

"Oka-chan! Mitsuko-oba-san!"

The three boys came into the kitchen, Atsushi going to his mom first to hug her, while Mamoru and Yuto came over to get kisses from their mom.

"Oka-chan, there were weird people following us home today!" the younger boy chirped, not the slightest bit worried about it.

Mitsuko rolled her eyes. "Oh boy. I think I know why."

Yuto and Mamoru stared at her in question. She sat down on the edge of the counter and explained, "They wanted to talk to you two, since you're brand-new students at school and Yuto is a miniature of the 'King of Games'."

She held up the newspaper and Mamoru asked, "What's an…an…'enigma', Oka-san?"

"It's a mystery. No one can figure out much about me or my motives of my past relationship with your dad or my current one with Kaiba-kun, but don't answer any of the people's questions if they try to talk to you."

Yuto snorted. "Duh. We don't know them. You taught us not to talk to strangers."

"As well you shouldn't, Yuto."

"Why does it say you like dating powerful and rich men?"

"They're trying to guess why I'm dating Kaiba-kun, and both guesses are far from the mark. I'm dating Kaiba-kun because I like him, nothing else."

"How can you like him if you've only been on two dates?"

"To tell you the truth, it just came to me when he asked me out."

"Does he like you?"

She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "Do you have to dissect this down to single cells? Sheesh Yuto, you're nosier than a bunch of grannies put together."

Yuto scowled and copied her stance. "I just don't want to be surprised like this again. Could you at least let us meet him before he asks you to marry him?"

"He's already expressed interest to meet you two, even if he's seen you as babies and when he visited a few days ago."

"Is he good with kids?"

"He had to raise his younger brother by himself, so I'm sure he'll know how to treat you well."

Mamoru almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the words "younger brother". "He has a little brother?! Is he our age?"

Mitsuko giggled at that. "No, no, Mamoru. Mokuba-kun's twenty-four, although I met him when he was only a couple years older than you are now."

"Do you think when you get married to Kaiba-san we'll get a younger brother?"

Anzu and Mitsuko did simultaneous spit-takes, both having had been drinking something when the question had been sprung. Anzu had to pound her chest while Mitsuko blushed as she scolded, "What gave you _that_ idea, Mamoru? Don't startle me like that, I could've choked!"

Mamoru pouted. "I've always wanted to have a little brother, since Yuto's older than me! Please, please, _please_ could we get a little brother when you marry Kaiba-san? _Please_?"

His puppy-dog eyes made her touch a finger to her lips in thought. _To think that's the first thing on his mind after the prospect of having a dad. He hasn't even properly met Seto-kun and he wants a baby brother. I'm sure Seto-kun would _love_ to have a boy first so that he can have an heir, but I'm sure he'd be just as happy with a girl. That makes me wonder… What would our kids look like?_

She had an image of brown-haired children with violet eyes, then with tri-colored hair and blue eyes. _I just can't decide! And I would like a daughter to raise after having two sons…although I'm experienced with boys... Now that I'm thinking about it, maybe my biological clock's ticking again!_

"Mitsu…earth to Mitsu! Are you going to answer Mamoru's begging already?"

She blinked to see her best friend waving her hand in front of her face. "Sorry! I just got distracted. I don't really know if Kaiba-kun wants kids, especially if we married, we'd have you two."

Yuto shook his head. "What made you blush, Oka-san? Does having kids with Kaiba-san embarrass you?"

"MUTOU YUTO! Don't you _dare_ insinuate that about me! I'm not some school girl who blushes at the thought of having kids! I'm a good mom to you, aren't I?! Enough with your cheekiness!"

He muttered, "Sorry Oka-san," cowed by her show of temper.

It was then her phone went off, and she flipped it open and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Mitsuko-san! It's me, Mokuba!_"

"Mokuba-kun?! Wow, your voice sure changed with adolescence. I can't believe you sound just a little bit different from your brother."

"_You'd sure be surprised with how all of me has changed with adulthood. I'm not the little kid you knew me as anymore._"

"Of course not, you're twenty-four. I'm more surprised you weren't at Kaiba-kun's side when he came to visit a few days ago."

"_Oh! Sorry about that! There was a pile of paperwork waiting for me when we got back from the Duel Academy that I just finished today. Do you care if I come visit you? We have a lot of things to catch up on._"

"No, I don't mind in the least."

"_I'm on the way over now, so I should be there in a few. See you then! Bye!_"

"Bye, Mokuba-kun!"

She closed the phone and Anzu asked, "Is Mokuba coming over?"

"Yeah, he is. He'll be over in a few minutes, so I'd better get something decent on."

She walked to her room and put on a pair of jeans and a tank top, putting her hair in a braid just as the doorbell rang. Her eyes lit up as she went to the door and answered it. Her eyes widened as she took in the two men who stood at the door. The one with raven hair she knew right away and she grinned. "You've changed more than your voice has, Mokuba-kun!"

Mokuba had grown to nearly his brother's height and had a shaggy hairdo just like his brother's, too. He smiled just like a kid as he grabbed her in a tight bear hug. "Mitsuko-san! You sure became beautiful, being so mature!"

She laughed and hugged him back. "I'm glad to see you too, Mokuba-kun. Would you put me down? You're not as short as you used to be."

Mokuba looked to see her feet were hanging just above his knees. He chuckled and let her down, sheepish as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, Mitsuko-san."

"It's okay. Who's this with you?"

"Oh! This is Noa, our stepbrother! He's the real son of our stepfather, Gozaburo!"

The teal-haired man smirked and bowed a little. "Hello. I'm glad to meet the woman Seto's been talking about all these years. Mutou Mitsuko…I can see why he's so enraptured with you."

Mokuba slapped his shoulder. "Noa! Would you stop that?! We're around friends now! You mess with everyone almost as much as Set-nii-sama!"

Noa laughed. "I know, Mokuba! I wanted to see how she would react to that, since Set's told me how much she likes to tease!"

She giggled. "Come in, you two!"

She led them to the living room and they sat down. "So, when did you two meet, Noa-san?"

"I met them during the Battle City Tournament. I was bitter towards him and Seto because Otou-sama disinherited me when I was ten years old, because I wasn't ruthless enough to run KaibaCorp. He thought of me as a spoiled brat, so he adopted who he thought would be a better son and heir to his company and fortune. But as I spent time with them, I realized they'd changed KaibaCorp into a far more prosperous company than I ever could have. So I've joined them as their brother and made peace."

"That's good, Noa-san."

"I'll ask you straight out: Will you refuse to inherit any money under the Kaiba name? Even if you marry Seto and have any sons?"

"That goes too far from the very first, Noa-san. If I choose to marry Seto-kun and have children with him and any happen to be boys, it will be their right as sons of the CEO of KaibaCorp to be groomed as heirs to the company and fortune. There wouldn't even be a contest unless you get married and have children. I won't deny anything Seto-kun gives me, even it happens to be company shares. Are we clear?"

Noa looked sour, but he nodded.

Mokuba patted his brother's shoulder and smiled. "Now that's solved, Noa." Mokuba then pulled out the morning newspaper out of his pocket. "Did you see this?"

Mitsuko nodded. "Read it before you came over. What's Seto-kun's reaction to this?"

"He just laughed and told me it was stupid for them to try and judge you before they learned more. He wasn't even surprised that they found out about Atem-san so quickly, although I'm surprised they haven't found out about Yuto-kun and Mamoru-kun being his sons yet."

"I'm sure it'll be on the front page in the next few days."

"What'll you do if they find out it's true they were born out of wedlock?"

"Nothing. They're my sons, and Atem hasn't laid any claim on them since he left. They're _Mutou_ Yuto and Mamoru, not Damiri."

* * *

It feels rather flat after heavy editing, but what do you think?

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Work and Play

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't belong to me, so you can tear up those lawsuits!

Now we'll get to hear what Mitsuko's popularity with the press has done to affect her job!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Work and Play**

Just after Mitsuko came into her first shift at work, one of her female co-workers came up to her. "Mutou-san, you sure made a big splash in the news lately, even before you started working here. Is it true that you're dating Kaiba Seto? If it is, why are you even working at all?"

She didn't even glance from her work. "Please don't distract me, this is important."

"And knowing your reputation as a respectful citizen is hanging by a thread? Pictures of you together with Damiri Atem could be shopped, but the picture from today's front page? I don't know, since you've admitted to being a single mom of twins, and the one with the pale skin looks just like you, while the other looks like a miniature Damiri Atem."

_Would she leave me alone? We're not even on break!_

Another of her co-workers caught sight of the newspaper. "Oooh, you read that today, too? I was wondering about that, Mutou-san. Did you really have two kids with the famous King of Games? He's so dreamy, I wish I could've been in your place when I was in high school!"

_With how frightening and dangerous things got, I doubt it. Shadow Games are nothing to be trifled with, neither are the enemies of Pharaoh Atem. I doubt you'd like to have scars from a double mastectomy and worse because of Thief King Bakura. You would've run screaming from the very first game Atem played to protect me._

"I know! Did you two have a falling out, which is why you're not married?"

"I think they did and she demanded that she keep the kids, since she's the mom."

"Do you think she wants to give her kids a better future, marrying Kaiba-sama?"

"_I_ think she just wants to have the rewards of being his wife! Can you imagine what sex would be like with Kaiba Seto?!"

"I'd like to have the rights to Damiri Atem's kids! I wouldn't have let him go for a second!"

Mitsuko didn't react outwardly. _A pair of desperate gossips is what they are. They're probably unmarried or have unhappy marriages, fan girls to famous men like Atem and Seto-kun. I wouldn't be surprised they've _tried_ to throw themselves at their objects of affection, like most rabid fan girls do. It disgusts me how low some women will go just to tell tales to their friends._

"Did you know that there's going to be an exhibition match between them this week?"

"Really?! Is there going to be tickets for seating?!"

"They were sold out months ago, or I would've bought one for myself!"

"As his girlfriend, I'm sure Mutou-san has a front seat right in the middle, so she can see all the action!"

"Ooooh, is this match over her to see who gets her?!"

"I'm sure we'll see the match on TV! I hope we're not working then!"

_An exhibition match between Atem and Seto-kun? I haven't heard of this from anyone, let alone Seto-kun. Why would he be drawing Atem back from wherever he's hiding for? To show him that leaving me was wrong? Or that I've moved on and it's his loss? He hasn't changed from what I've seen, even now._

It was right then that their boss came in with an envelope. He ordered, "Get back to work," before handing it to her.

She opened it and raised her eyebrows. _VIP seating for the upcoming match? Why would I want to attend in the first place? I've never seen a real match of Duel Monsters outside of on TV, and I wasn't planning to even after the news of there being a match between my current boyfriend and my ex. _She turned it over and a personal note was on the back in Seto's handwriting.

_I'm not forcing you to come, but I would like you to, just to see a match of championship magnitude, if not just this once. This isn't about posturing or proving I've won in life, it's for our enjoyment only. He likes it when I've updated my deck and keeps him guessing._

_Hmmm, this changes things. I guess I should go, if it's so important that I see a real Duel Monsters match with the current duel arena technology. I've heard it's really been bumped up since it was first invented by KaibaCorp._

She smiled as she put it back in the envelope and into a pocket on the inside of her jacket.

"What was that she just received from the boss? It couldn't be a bonus already, she's just started."

"It had to be important if she was allowed to open it during work. Hey, Mutou-san! What was in the envelope?"

Yet again she ignored them, preferring to stay professional at her favorite line of work.

* * *

When Mitsuko went on break, she dialed Seto's mobile number and only had to wait one ring before he picked up.

"_You got the invitation._"

"Of course I did. Thank you."

"_Are you having any qualms about seeing him in person after ten years?_"

"None. Unless he approaches me, I'm not even going to acknowledge his presence beyond your opponent."

"_That's a relief. I wasn't certain this was the right thing to do when we only started dating a week ago._"

"If he even shows any remorse for leaving, which I doubt."

"_We'll see when he notices you and _if_ he decides to react to your presence._"

"I wonder if he reads the newspaper at all."

"_If he does, he probably isn't close enough to even get wind of the news. He'll have a media ambush as soon as he arrives at the duel arena with his duel disk._"

"That ought to be entertaining."

"_I hope you enjoy it to the fullest._"

"I have to go back to work now, I'll see you then, since we'll probably both be busy."

"_Yes. Goodnight, Mitsuko-chan._"

"Goodnight, Seto-kun."

She closed her phone and put it in her pocket, getting up to continue her work.

* * *

Mitsuko came to the event and presented her pass to the guard, who led her personally to a front-row seat near the center of the arena, so she could see both sides and hear just as well. She looked up when a dark-haired, green-eyed man sat down next to her. She recognized him as Ryuji Otogi, Seto's business partner and inventor of Dungeon Dice Monsters. Yugi had mentioned him in passing, but she'd seen him in a couple of the tournaments, following the rest of her friends around. He smiled at her and greeted, "Hello, you must be Kaiba-san's new girlfriend."

She nodded and bowed her head in return. "Mutou Mitsuko. I've heard of you from my friends and brother, Otogi Ryuji. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. So you didn't hear about me from Kaiba-san?"

"Only a little. You know my brother and our friends: Mutou Yugi, Mutou Anzu, Honda Hiroto, Honda Shizuka, Jonouchi Katsuya and Jonouchi Mai."

"Oh, you're Yugi's twin sister?"

"Yes."

"Where've you been? You missed all the dueling action ever since Duelist Kingdom."

"I was at college these last ten years. I only just came back two weeks ago."

"Wow, so you have a doctorate. What in?"

"Astronomy."

"No wonder you're so behind in the game, you've been looking at anything but Earth."

"Nonsense, if you've read the tabloids, you know I have twins. They kept my feet on the ground that I know of some current events of dueling. Uncontested champion of every big tournament that's come up and King of Games, Damiri Atem, is dueling my boyfriend, Kaiba Seto."

"Is it actually true that you dated him before he became the King of Games?"

"Yes. I actually saw the match between him and Seto-kun that gave him the attention of the dueling world."

"I actually played against him in my own game once, but he thrashed me."

"He's not the King of Games for show."

"Definitely. He's never lost a duel and I could see why in our game. His strategic genius is brilliant."

At that time, Seto came over to her, his duel disk on his arm. "The duel's about to start. Wish me luck?"

She kissed him and then pressed a card into his hand. "Win so you can give it back to me."

He glanced at the card and put it in his deck with a grin. "I intend to."

* * *

"You think you've won, Damiri?! Just because my Blue-Eyes White Dragons are in the Graveyard doesn't mean a thing! I play the magic card Dragon's Mirror, sending my _three_ dragons out of play and calling forth the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

There were gasps of awe and dismay as the three-headed dragon appeared on the field. Seto laughed as Atem stared up at the massive monster as it roared.

"Impossible! They can fuse together into one beast that powerful?!"

"Oh yes! Now wallow in the stench of defeat as I take you down with my ultimate creature! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack! Neutron Blast!"

Atem shielded his face as his monster was destroyed and his life points were depleted. He lowered his arm and stared at the dragon for the last time before it vanished. "How could he have found a third Blue-Eyes? It's impossible…"

The referee raised a hand and shouted, "The duel is over! The winner is Kaiba Seto!"

Mitsuko jumped over the edge of the arena and ran over to Seto. "Seto-kun! You won! That was amazing!"

He grinned and put his arm around her while he held out her card to her. She took it and he lifted her up to kiss her. The crowd cheered and cameras flashed like mad. For that moment, Mitsuko didn't care about the publicity or bad reputation she would make for kissing him in public, it felt too good.

_I get to kiss a winner by hard work, not by fate._

When he put her back down, she blinked when she saw Atem coming over, eyes curious as he came closer. She turned towards her current boyfriend, only to have a hand laid on her shoulder.

"Miss, do I know you?"

She turned and their eyes met. "Of course you do."

He stared at her like he'd never seen her before. "Mitsuko…" He looked away for a moment, fiddling with the chain which held the Millennium Puzzle. He fell on his knees in front of her and placed his forehead on the floor. "I'm so sorry for leaving you all those years ago. Would you—"

"I was over it the minute you left," she interrupted, then turned to Seto. "Shall we go? We need to go celebrate your long-awaited victory."

Seto smirked and took her hand, leading her towards his limo. She heard hurried footsteps behind her and Atem called, "Mitsuko, wait! I need to explain!"

"No you don't, you said it plenty clear ten years ago."

"I WAS AFRAID TO LOSE YOU BACK THEN! IT WAS SO DANGEROUS EVEN FIVE YEARS AGO, IF WE'D BEEN TOGETHER, YOU WOULD'VE DIED FOR CERTAIN! NOW THAT EVERYTHING HAS CALMED DOWN, I WANT YOU BACK IN MY LIFE!"

She stopped in her tracks and turned back to him. _He's still the same, assuming that I'm still madly in love with him. If he thinks that'll _ever_ work, he's wrong._ "No."

He took her hand in both of his and cried, "The boys need their father and you need a husband! You're my queen, through our connection of souls via the Millennium Puzzle! You can't deny that!"

She giggled and rolled her eyes as she extracted her hand. "You think that'll work? It _never_ has! Fate has never guided me! Everything has been _my_ choice, and this fairytale bogus you keep spouting is just that! I've moved on, so don't come after me! Sayonara."

Atem stood, frozen, as she stepped into the limo and Kaiba followed, the door closing behind them.

* * *

Mitsuko enjoyed a quiet week at work, only for Atem to visit her during her break. She was looking over some documents when her fan girl coworkers squealed when he entered the room. He sat in front of her and she asked without looking up, "What do you want?"

"You."

"Other than that."

There was a pregnant pause before he replied, "I want to see our children."

"You were only around them for less than a year. Why should I let you into their lives now? They've done wonderfully without you."

"Please, let me see them and let them judge whether or not they want me."

"I already know their opinions on wanting to see you, thank you very much. As their mother, I have the final say. Answer my question."

"I'm their father, they should see me at least once and have a memory of me."

"I'll think about it. Shouldn't you be sleeping? It's four in the morning."

"I asked for your schedule and knew this would be a good time to talk to you."

"I never knew the almighty pharaoh would skip on his beauty sleep to see his jilted lover."

"That's harsh of you to say, Mitsuko."

"Another thing, now, you can't just call me 'Mitsuko'. To you, I'm 'Mutou-san'."

His eyes widened at her statement and began, "Mits—"

"Mutou-san."

"Mutou-san, please just listen to me. I didn't want you to get harmed, especially when Bakura came back. He hurt you enough the first time."

"I've put that experience behind me. It's not like I can heal more than I have."

"I didn't think Kaiba liked you at all beyond being friends."

"Sees what you know. He told me that he's liked me since we first met. All you see him as is a rival who just thoroughly thrashed you in your last match."

"You know the last of his Blue-Eyes has to be a fake!"

"No, it wasn't, or else the system wouldn't have let him play it. And why would he play a counterfeit card in the first place? That's absurd."

"Then tell me," he lowered his voice so only she could hear, "how he stole one from you? Did he bribe you into giving it to you?"

"You really do think Seto-kun's dueling scum, don't you? I let him borrow it for the match, and when it was done, he gave it back to me. He's known that I have them since our first date three weeks ago and not once has he asked me for one for any price, in fact, I just wanted to see your defeated face for once, you jerk."

She stood up and headed towards the door. He followed her, his voice still hushed. "What draws you to him? I don't understand how you can love him like this only after three weeks, when you didn't feel anything for me until after the twins were born."

"He would never leave me, unless _I_ wanted it. Now go away, you can come see the twins this afternoon, once they get home from school. You'll have two hours to spend with them, then you leave. If you want further visits, you'll have to contact me by phone. I haven't changed it in all these years, so you should know it."

"I'm not finished talking to you."

"Get. Out."

He backed up and then did as she asked, only for her to follow up by calling, "If you visit me at work again, I'm filing a restraining order! Remember that!"

* * *

That afternoon, Mitsuko woke an hour early to get ready for Atem's visit, making sure she was wearing appropriate clothes for a meeting with a complete stranger: clothes that completely covered her body without any hints of seduction. Those clothes she saved for dates with Seto. She put her hair in a braid and had breakfast, then opened the door when her twins came home.

"Go put your things away, we're having an important visitor today," she told them, and both looked curious as they ran to their room.

When they came back, Mamoru asked excitedly, "Who is it, Oka-san? Kaiba-san?"

She shook her head. "It isn't Seto-kun."

Yuto was about to ask when the doorbell rang. Mitsuko walked unhurriedly to the door and opened it. Atem stood on the other side, and she greeted, "Right on time, Damiri-san. Come in, the boys are waiting."

He winced at her curt tone and nodded, following her up to the main room, where Mamoru was fidgeting and Yuto sat patiently. When they looked up at their mother's entrance, Yuto was on his feet and running across the room, hugging Atem like he'd just come home from work.

"Otou-san! I _knew_ you'd come back someday!"

Mamoru came over to Mitsuko and asked timidly, "Is that really Otou-san?"

"Yes, he is. Damiri Atem, who I told you about."

He hugged her side and didn't move, even if he saw his twin excited and animated in a way he'd never seen before. "He left and didn't even want to take care of us. Why is he back now?"

"He wanted to see you once he knew I was back here."

"Are you back for good, Otou-san?" Yuto asked, nearly bouncing as Atem crouched down to face him. "Are you and Oka-san going to get married and we'll be a real family?"

Atem looked troubled as he answered carefully, "I'm not sure yet. I've just been back for a week, so I haven't gotten to reacquaint myself with your mother." He smiled as he measured the boy. "You've grown much these last ten years. The last time I saw you, you were barely walking and still in diapers."

"I'm in fifth grade now! My teacher says I'm…rambunctious! Mamoru too!"

Atem's smile turned fond as he patted the boy's head. "You're full of energy, as a boy of eleven should be." He glanced at Mamoru and held out a hand. "Don't you want to come see me, Mamoru?"

The paler boy looked up at his mom and she nodded in encouragement. He slowly came over and stood next to his twin. "Why did you come back now? Oka-san doesn't want you here."

Pain flashed across the pharaoh's eyes as he sighed. "You still love your mom more than me. That hasn't changed with time," he murmured, then asked, "How have you done in school?"

"We're learning how to divide in maths and we're always learning new hiragana and writing them over and over. Oka-san knows how to write them really pretty, because she took a…a…um…" He struggled to remember the word and then looked at Mitsuko for help.

"I took a calligraphy class in college, Mamoru," she supplied, then her phone rang.

Yuto scowled and pointed out, "It's rude to answer the phone when you're visiting with family, Oka-san."

She saw it was Seto and held up a finger. "This is important. I'll be back in a minute."

Once she was out of earshot, she answered it. "Hey, Seto-kun. What's up?"

"_Were you busy with something? You usually answer on the first ring._"

"I had to leave the room since Damiri-san's visiting with the kids."

"_You're letting him be with the boys alone? When I haven't even come to see them yet?"_

"If you want, you can come over once he's left. I'm sure Mamoru will love to meet you at last."

"_Is Yuto-kun clinging to Damiri like a barnacle?"_

"Just about. He's so happy to see his dad that it's going to make introducing you into his life that much more difficult. He wants me to marry Damiri-san so bad that when we choose to marry, he won't take it sitting down."

"_I may just have to talk with him about it before I propose. He'll have to realize that you don't love his dad anymore and if you two were to marry, you'd be miserable, even if Damiri talks about 'fate'._"

"I'm sure a blunt explanation might be best. Are you planning on proposing soon?"

He chuckled. "_That's something you won't know until I do. We've been dating for three weeks and once we get engaged, things will get hectic with all the planning we'll have to do for the wedding beyond your wildest dreams._"

She quivered in excitement. "You'd really go to such lengths for our wedding?"

"_Of course. Damiri ruined yours, so I plan on making our day perfect, since it's every woman's dream to have the perfect wedding and honeymoon. The wedding's about the bride, and what she wants. If it isn't flawless, then I'll take personal obligation for making sure there are plenty of people sorry they failed me._"

She giggled and then heard from the living room:

"You're being mean to Otou-san, Mamoru! He's gonna be our dad again, I know it!"

"I'm not being mean! Oka-san's said so! She's gonna marry Kaiba-san, not Otou-san!"

She sighed and said quickly, "I'm sorry to cut into the conversation, Seto-kun, but I'm hearing the start of a fight between the twins that I have to break up. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"_I'll be there._"

He hung up and she closed her phone, walking into the living room in a hurry and putting her hands on her hips. "Boys! What is this fighting about?"

Mamoru ran to her and pointed accusingly at his brother. "He says that you're a liar and that you're going to marry Otou-san when you don't even like him anymore! He's being mean to you!"

Yuto snapped back, "_You're_ being mean to Otou-san! He loves Oka-san and wants us to be family! _You_ want Kaiba-san to be our new dad when we already have one!"

She shook her head and placed a hand on her younger son's head. "Enough, you two. The minute I leave the room, you have to get into an argument over who's going to be your dad? That's for me to decide in the end, so calm down and be nice."

She sat down on a couch and then shot a glare at her ex-boyfriend. "Don't you have enough sense to try and stop them from arguing? You're their dad, take some responsibility in keeping the peace if I'm not around."

Atem bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Mutou-san. I'm unused to being around children this age, let alone breaking up their fights. Do they do this often?"

"No. Most of the time if they have conflicting opinions, they tell me about it instead of arguing. Boys, don't take advantage of Damiri-san's inexperience by causing trouble. Talk, don't shout."

"Yes Oka-san," they replied in unison.

She nodded and nudged Mamoru. "Now go back and talk to your dad. I'll be right here, so don't worry."

Mamoru nodded and went back over with Yuto.

"Do you two like playing games?" Atem asked with a mischievous grin.

"Lots!" Mamoru chirped, while Yuto cried, "Games are the best!"

"What's your favorite?"

_Oh boy, here it comes._

"Duel Monsters!" was shouted in chorus.

"Really? How good do you think you are?"

"I can beat anyone!" Yuto boasted, while Mamoru shrugged and muttered, "I'm okay…"

"How about we play a game? You two against me."

Mitsuko snorted. "You'll cream them both, King of Games-san. It's an unfair advantage, even if they work together."

"I'll go easy on them."

"Easy? You don't know how to play 'easy'. You've been playing at champion level for too many years to 'go easy on them'. They've only started playing Duel Monsters three years ago, while you've been playing and beating champions since you were sixteen. Heck, you beat Pegasus J. Crawford, the creator of Duel Monsters, when you were eighteen. You've never played with beginners, even when the game was relatively new."

Atem frowned. "You have so little faith in my abilities, Mutou-san."

"I saw you duel last week, you don't know how to hold back. You went all out and if Seto-kun hadn't had a third Blue-Eyes, you would've defeated him yet again. Even in an exhibition match, you play with everything you have. You've _never_ held back on anyone, no matter what the stakes."

Mamoru whimpered as Yuto pulled him from the room to get their decks.

"Must we argue about even this?"

"Fine, if you wish to duel them, crush their confidence as relatively new duelists, when I was going to let them attend the Duel Academy in the next few years, go ahead."

She crossed her arms and watched him like a hawk.

* * *

"You two did well for your level," Atem praised as the two collected up their cards. "I'm proud of you."

Mamoru sighed and looked at his cards. "What did I do wrong?"

Yuto frowned and cried, "You saw through my strategies like I was a newbie! No fair!"

"I've been playing for longer than you've been alive, Yuto. Don't feel bad, I've refined my deck and strategy, even when there wasn't a tournament running."

"Oka-san plays softer than you so she can teach us how to play better!" Mamoru protested. "You play for keeps!"

Mitsuko shook her head. "It looks like time's up, you've been playing for almost two hours."

Atem got up and placed his deck back into its case, which he wore on his belt. "I'll be going, then."

She nodded and Yuto protested, "No! Don't go, Otou-san!"

"I have to go, Marik's waiting."

She smirked. "You mean Ishtar Marik? You're roommates now?"

"Yes, we've been biking across Japan for the last eight years, ever since I defeated him in Battle City."

"Well, tell me another time. Out."

He nodded and left, Yuto growling.

"You chased him out, Oka-san!"

"He had a time limit to his visit, he doesn't need to breaking any rules."

"But I wanted him to teach me more about dueling!"

"He'll come another time, don't worry. Now it's time to see if Jii-chan's made dinner for us."

Just then, the doorbell rang. She went to the door and beamed when she saw Seto was right on time. "Come in, we were about to have dinner."

He gave her a kiss and then let her lead him into the kitchen. Sugoroku smiled when he saw who was behind his granddaughter.

"Well, look who it is. I didn't think you'd ever come to our home twice, Kaiba-san."

"Good evening, Mutou-san. Mitsuko-chan has invited me to join you for dinner. Is there enough for one more?"

"Of course! I made plenty! Come and sit down next to Mi."

Mitsuko sat down as her sons reacted to Seto's presence.

Mamoru grinned and chirped, "Hi, Kaiba-san! I didn't know Oka-san invited you here, just after Otou-san left!"

At the same time, Yuto frowned and demanded, "Why is _he_ here? You should've had Otou-san stay longer so he could spend more time with us, not Kaiba!"

She shook her finger at her eldest. "Yuto, that's not nice. Seto-kun has just as much right to be here as your dad. He wanted to come over today, so I told him to come after Damiri-san had left."

Sugoroku took on a cheerful tone as he changed the subject. "I saw on TV that you finally defeated Atem in a duel. How did it go? I wasn't able to see it because it was on live only."

"It felt very satisfying to beat him after all these years," Seto replied with a grin. "The look on his face when I pulled my final move to seal his loss was priceless."

Mitsuko nodded. "He didn't expect that move, so he was shocked to the core."

Sugoroku sat forward. "Oohoo! It must've been very unexpected if he wasn't prepared for it! What was the move?"

"All my Blue-Eyes were in the Graveyard due to him destroying them one way or the other, so I activated Dragon's Mirror and brought out something I'd never been able to before: the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

"But…doesn't that require having _three_? You've never been able to find a third."

Mitsuko leaned onto her hands, her elbows resting on the table. "I let him borrow one of mine for the match."

The old man shot a shocked look at his granddaughter. "You actually let him know you have the other two?"

She nodded. "I trust him enough now that it doesn't matter. He was a little upset when he found out I'd had them all these years, but he decided to give up with grace, since his dueling prime has passed and he no longer desires the perfect deck. Right, Seto-kun?"

"You're right, Mitsuko-chan. Even if I'd never found out, I decided there are things more important than Duel Monsters in this world."

Under the table, he took her hand as he gave her a loving smile. Sugoroku smiled in satisfaction at seeing his granddaughter so happy with a man for once. Atem had to coerce her into loving him, but the elderly man knew that wasn't the case here. At three weeks, Mitsuko and Atem had only been friends. Atem had looked at her with longing, but Mitsuko had ignored it due to her innocence and desire to finish school and begin a lasting career first. Now that her dreams had come true, she had time for love and had found it in the friend that no one else had reached out to.

"So, when's the wedding?" he teased, only for Mitsuko to smirk back, followed by Seto, who actually relaxed at the remark.

It was Yuto who reacted in opposition, since Mamoru had a beaming smile on his face.

"No, no, _no_! You can't get married, it'll ruin everything! OTOU-SAN STILL LOVES YOU!"

"Yuto, no shouting at the table," Mitsuko ordered, then soothed, "We aren't even engaged yet, so you don't even have to worry about us getting married soon. Calm yourself."

Mamoru squealed and bounced in his seat. "I can't wait! I like you Kaiba-san, so I want you to be my new dad!"

Kaiba ruffled the boy's hair and smiled fondly. "I like you too, squirt. I look forward to spending time with you and your brother, along with the rest of the family when they visit."

"Oh, did you know Mai had her baby?" Mitsuko spoke up, going to the next subject. "It was a little girl who looked like Jonouchi. They called her Kaneko."

"I hope she doesn't pick up on her father's bad habits," Seto lightly mocked, which made her snicker.

"If you think Mai will let him teach their daughter such things, you'd better think again. She hasn't let him get away with anything since they married," Sugoroku supplied with a smile. "He's mellowed out since his dueling days, so he'll be a positive influence on Kaneko-chan now."

"I hope so, Jonouchi had such a temper, so I feel sorry for any bullies who might try and take advantage of his little girl when she goes to school," Mitsuko chimed in with a giggle. "Or any boyfriends she brings home when she's in high school."

At that, the three adults laughed, then Sugoroku brought up something else. "Mitsuko, you must do something about Valon. He's been coming over every morning for nearly three weeks, but I've had to turn him away, saying you're asleep. One of these days he's going to become more aggressive and come several times a day until he can ask you out on a date again."

"Is he buying anything?"

"Well, no."

"Then no wonder you want him gone."

"Why don't you say you're going steady with Kaiba and get it over with?"

"If he comes at a decent time, I will. Why don't you tell him I work the graveyard shift and that I don't get up until three?"

"I'll tell him tomorrow and we'll see what happens."

Mamoru asked as he poked at his food, "Who's Valon-san?"

Mitsuko answered, "He came the night we came back with Shizuka and Honda. He was the one with the spiky brown hair."

"Oh. Why does he try to bug you when you're sleeping?"

"He doesn't know I work late and sleep during all the morning and most of the afternoon until you come home from school, so he tries to come over in the morning to see if I'm up."

"What's he want?"

"To date me like Seto-kun does."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Seto whispering to Sugoroku, who nodded and began eating with vigor. She narrowed her eyes, but didn't comment on the secret exchange that she probably wasn't meant to see.

"But isn't that…um…two…two…"

"It's called 'two-timing'. You're trying, you'll get better as time goes on."

Yuto grumbled between bites of his food, "You're two-timing with Kaiba, Oka-san. Otou-san's your boyfriend and will be your husband soon."

She shook her head. _Yuto doesn't want to accept it, fine. I'm not going to let it rain on my parade for now._ "Yuto, did you enjoy your time with Damiri-san today?"

"Why did you start calling him 'Damiri-san'? Until today, you always called him 'Atem'."

"Don't change the subject on me."

"I want him to be around more often, so I can spend time with him."

"Maybe he might, it matters what his schedule is. If he's busy, you'll be seeing Seto-kun more often, not that that's a bad thing, is it?"

She raised her eyebrows at him in warning, but he didn't heed it as he answered honestly, "It is."

"Go to your room, right now, and think about how rude you've been to Seto-kun since he's come over. Mamoru, you stay out here until your brother's learned his lesson. If you keep being disrespectful, Yuto, you're not allowed to play any games in the house until you begin acting better."

He left his plate half-empty as he walked out of the room.

Seto sighed as he watched the boy go. When the sound of the door being shut was heard, he murmured, "Teenager from birth indeed, and a Tou-chan's boy to boot."

She nodded, frowning at the doorway to the kitchen. _Am I playing favorites by punishing Yuto when he's rude to Seto-kun, but not doing a thing when Mamoru does the same to Damiri-san? I might have to fix that, so I don't start a civil war between the two of them._ "Mamoru, when you're finished eating, I want you to sit on the stool in the corner for being rude to Damiri-san earlier. Think about why it hurt his feelings and when you're done, you'll apologize to him when he next comes over. Do it again, and you can't play any games inside the house until you act better. Understand?"

He looked heartbroken, but he nodded and answered, "Yes, Oka-san."

"Good."

Seto whispered in her ear when Mamoru had dragged a stool into the nearest corner and a thoughtful look came to his face, "I see who's the more obedient twin as well. Why did you give Mamoru a lighter punishment?"

"He only said something rude once, and that was at the very first part of Damiri-san's visit, even if it was the truth. After his punishment, he'll know to play nice and get along with his dad, but Yuto's a tougher nut to crack. He's been taking shots at you since you got here, and you've been here less than twenty minutes. He's set on his dad being my husband, but we both know that it's never going to happen. He doesn't know everything about the past, as well he shouldn't. If he did, he'd have a perfect understanding on _why_ I can't be with Damiri-san."

He nodded. "Oil and water."

"More like fire and gasoline."

"Your comparison's much better with how you act around each other. Even I noticed in our school days: it wasn't a normal day in our junior year when you _weren't_ arguing."

"The only reason I gave up was because I knew Yuto and Mamoru needed a father in their life, and once both of us decided to agree to disagree, it was more like your comparison. I only began to like it when I was engaged to him and the wedding was planned. I was set on getting married to him, and he ruined it by running scared."

"You might've gotten over it, but you'll never forgive him for tearing your heart in two."

"I haven't shed a tear for him, nor will I ever. All I hold is an everlasting grudge for the emotional burden I had to bear with having to raise twins alone while going to college. He'll have no idea what it did to me, having to nurse a broken heart while pushing it back so I could honestly be happy with my sons. If he wants to be a father, I'll give him custody of Yuto once I enroll both of them in the Duel Academy, then he can deal with a doubly-teenage boy."

He chuckled and Sugoroku got up to wash the dishes.

"If you two keep whispering like that, I think Mamoru's going to burst from happiness."

Mitsuko turned to see her son beaming at them and smiled. "He's such a good boy, he knows what makes me happy, and I'm sure he's on deck for our engagement and marriage, when that happens."

"Even if Yuto decides to play nice, I think he'll be my favorite of the two."

"Yuto's a smart boy, but he's stubborn enough to make a donkey look pliant. He just doesn't want understand that things can't always go his way, especially when it comes to my relationship with you. He's loyal to Damiri-san and won't change that for the world, even if you try to get on his good side. The only reason he obeys me at all is because I'm his mother and I can punish him."

"Once I become his father, I'm sure he'll fight everything I tell him to do."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

Mamoru called from his corner, "Oka-san, I thought about what I did! Can I come over now?"

She nodded and he hopped off, running over and sitting down next to them. She patted his head and asked, "Do you know why saying I don't want Damiri-san here hurt him?"

"He wants to spend time with us."

"And?"

"He wants to try and…become friends with you?"

"Close enough."

"But it's the truth that you don't want him here, isn't it?"

"Yes, but saying the truth like that hurts feelings."

"So I should lie?"

"No, you shouldn't talk about it at all. I'll give you something to remember: If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all."

He nodded somberly, then grinned. "You look your most beautiful when you're talking to Kaiba-san, Oka-san! You should get married very soon, so he can be with you all the time!"

Seto laughed and nuggied the boy's hair. "Thanks squirt. I think you'll make fast friends with Mokuba."

"You're messing up my hair all the time! Why does everyone do that?"

Mitsuko gave a soft smile. "It means everyone likes you because you're always so sweet and kind, like how I taught you to be."

He blushed and ducked his head. "I'm not _always_ sweet and kind, Oka-san."

"But most of the time you are, Mamoru. You're just like your uncle in that sense."

Seto nodded. "I agree. It doesn't help that you look almost exactly like him."

"I look like Yugi-oji-san? But how?"

Mitsuko explained, "Yu-nii and I are twins, so of course you look like him."

"Why does Yuto look more like Otou-san? Aren't twins supposed to look the same?"

"Not all twins look the same. Some look very different. Twins who look exactly the same are called 'identical' twins, while twins who look different are called 'fraternal' twins."

"So you and Yugi-oji-san are identical twins?"

"No, we're fraternal."

"Why?"

"I'm a girl and Yu-nii's a boy, silly."

"So identical twins have to be the same in _everything_?"

"Yes, when Yu-nii and I were born, the doctor said we should've been identical, it was pure luck I was a girl."

"Really? That's cool."

"Did you know that if I have kids with Seto-kun, they'll probably be twins, too?"

"Why?"

"Having twins runs strong in our family, especially with the girls, so you could have two younger siblings."

Seto smiled and put his arm around her. "I wouldn't mind having twins, Mitsuko-chan. Then we wouldn't have to worry about having a second child later."

Mitsuko blushed and ducked her head. "How did I get on this subject? Let's start another one."

"Kaiba-san, why is Oka-san's face red?"

"She's just embarrassed."

"Why?"

At that question, Seto shook his head. "You don't have to worry about that right now. How about we play a game? You pick."

"Wow! You like to play all sorts of games, too?"

"Yeah, let's go while your mom recovers."

Mitsuko shook her head and thought about the possibilities of what the babies would look like. _I can't help fantasizing about it! It makes me so excited! Having Seto-kun's kids…I never had daydreams like this when I was dating Damiri-san, but then again, Yuto and Mamoru took me by surprise. Not this time, though! Our kids will be well planned for and we'll be ready._

Yuto didn't come out of his room until Seto left, and he was still surly, so all Mitsuko thought was: _It's going to be a long, hard road._

* * *

How'd everyone like how Atem's and Seto's first meetings with the twins went? I think, with how each twin is, it would go this way, naturally.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Feelings, Good and Bad

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or else it would've been a shojo comic!

*sigh* Things seem to be going too fast in this fic, I hope it doesn't seem too rushed!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Feelings, Good and Bad**

Mitsuko's schedule didn't really change for the next few months: she grew closer to Seto, and further from Atem (if that's possible). She oft kissed Seto in public, not caring, and ignored any attempts at rekindling their relationship by Atem.

She'd turned Valon down flat, explaining that she wouldn't cheat on Seto, even for a single date, and he was the one she wanted. Valon understood that and rejoined the motorcycle gang.

Her coworkers had figured out from the papers proudly stating that she'd never been seen on dates with anyone but Seto, that she was in a steady relationship with him. They were so jealous that she'd snagged Seto that they didn't really speak to her anymore, but that was just fine for her. She didn't go to work to make friends, she went to work to work. It wasn't a place to socialize for her. She had plenty of friends outside of it.

Right now she was riding in a limo with Mokuba, who'd blindfolded her and told her there was a big surprise waiting for her at a secret location. He was supposed to bring her there without any clues as to where they were going.

"Can you at least tell me how long it'll take?" she asked her boyfriend's younger brother.

"I'm afraid not, Mitsuko-chan. Nii-sama was firm about it."

_What could Seto-kun be planning for me? It's not like I hate surprises, just with how he's a famous and powerful person, traps could be hanging around every corner. _She clenched her fists and pressed her lips together in a stressed line.

"Don't worry, Nii-sama's taken every precaution for your safety. Everything will be just fine, I'm not taking you anywhere that's dangerous."

She sighed and shook her head. "Sorry, just everything worries me nowadays, with how Damiri-san kissed me in public and made a huge spectacle all over the news last month, I'm surprised Seto-kun didn't kill him."

"Nii-sama won't let something like that happen again, he has everything well in hand."

"If you say it is, I trust you, Mokuba-kun."

"Of course," Noa called from the front seat. "Seto's been planning this ever since you two met up again. He wouldn't let anything go wrong."

"Noa! That's a clue, you know."

"Oops! Sorry."

_He's been planning this surprise since we first met? We've been dating for four months now, what could he… He isn't planning to propose to me tonight, is he? I don't know…am I ready for that step? _ She shook her head and smiled to herself. _Of course I am! Seto-kun makes me happy and being married to him would be the joy of my life. I'm ready to have a high-profile celebrity wedding with all the trimmings, then get pregnant with a baby that will give us both all the happiness in the world, securing that KaibaCorp stays in the family._

"We're here, Mitsuko-chan. Come on."

He took her by the arm and led her up some steps into a room, where her blindfold was whipped off and the shout of "SURPRISE!" made her jump as she found that her friends and family surrounded her, then the words "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" on a banner in the background made her remember what day it was.

"Thanks, everyone, I totally forgot it was my birthday today."

"Nii-sama remembered and planned this party for you!" Mokuba revealed, a huge smile on his face.

Seto came over and took her hands. "Is this a good surprise for you?"

She nodded. "The greatest, Seto-kun. I was so busy lately I'd overlooked that I was going to be turning twenty-nine today." She kissed him and then she turned to her brother. "It's your birthday too, Yu-nii."

He shook his head. "Not until tomorrow. I was born after midnight, remember?"

She sighed and shook her head. "It's just that Jii-chan celebrated our birthdays on mine that I assumed they were the same day."

He laughed and hugged her. "It's okay, now we can celebrate two days in a row!"

"Yeah!"

Everything went on as planned, a dinner, cake, presents and festivities. It was all winding down when Seto took her aside and handed her a small box. She took off the paper and found it was jewelry box. She lifted the lid and found a ring that twinkled up at her. She covered her mouth with her hand and for the first time in ten years, tears came to her eyes. She looked up at her boyfriend, who took her hand.

"I wanted to not make a spectacle about it, so here it is. Will you marry me, Mutou Mitsuko?"

She nodded, speechless. He took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger.

"The wedding will be in three months, so we'd better start planning now."

* * *

The next day, she was swamped with selecting the wedding venue, colors, refreshments, flowers, theme, time for dress fittings, all the while she was on speaker phone with Seto.

"_Your pick for the venue will be fine, Mitsuko. What you need to worry about is fitting into your dress and being there on time._"

She smiled and replied, "I just hope they don't make the fit too tight, with the style I want, it's quite modest in comparison to a lot of celebrity wedding dresses I've looked up in the last few years."

"_It isn't about what's in fashion, it's what you want, Mitsuko. Don't worry about what people will think about your dress, you'll look absolutely stunning in what you've chosen on our day. Is there anything else we've missed?"_

"I don't think—"

It was then Yuto walked into the room and saw the engagement ring on her finger. "Oka-san, what's that new ring you're wearing? You weren't wearing it yesterday."

"_I'll call you later, if you have to explain things to Yuto-kun._"

"Yes, I'll talk to you later, Seto."

He hung up and she closed her phone, turning to her eldest. "This? Seto gave it to me. It's called an engagement ring."

His eyes lit up in fury. "First you won't allow Otou-san to visit anymore, now you're going to get married to Kaiba?! Why can't you see that Otou-san's heartbroken over what you've done?!"

_I've had enough with Yuto's stubbornness. He's going to learn that complaining about it and fighting me at every turn about my love life won't get him what he thinks is right for me. _She got up and grabbed his chin as she squatted down to glare into his startled eyes. "You see here, Yuto. I'm your mother, not some pushover like Damiri-san. Ever since he left me, I've hated him for breaking my heart and leaving us. He and I will never get back together. Understand?"

His eyes widened in shock as he heard her say her true feelings for Atem for the first time. "But Oka-san—"

"No buts, Yuto! You listen, and you listen good. In three months Seto and I are getting married and that's that. We're in love and nothing you say will change it, so will you accept it? Damiri-san will still be your dad, but Seto's going to be your stepfather and you'll obey and respect him. You're my son and this behavior is unacceptable. If you can't go along with it, you don't have a choice. You're the child, I'm the parent.

"The reason I won't let Damiri-san come to our house anymore is that he kissed me without my permission, and that's improper when I'm Seto's girlfriend and he's only my ex-boyfriend. He made a lot of trouble for Seto and me, so now he can't be within fifty feet of me without getting arrested and spending time in prison. He's crossed the line and I'm not playing nice any longer. He and I should've never been together in the first place. The only good thing that came out of it is you and Mamoru.

"This time I'll ask you nicely, my son. Will you keep on fighting this or will you give in and accept that in three months, you'll no longer be a Mutou, you'll be a Kaiba?"

She let go of his chin and he looked fiercely upset as he struggled to hold back tears. He gave her a long look before he let the tears fall down his cheeks as he sobbed. She waited him out and he nodded, whimpering, "I'm sorry, Oka-san. I won't fight with you anymore, even if I don't like it."

She hugged him and wiped his tears with a handkerchief. "It's going to be alright, Yuto. Please, just be happy from now on. Seto's going to be good to all of us and be the best of fathers to you and Mamoru both."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise. He's never been a dad before, so be easy on him."

"Okay."

* * *

After that, the planning went smoothly. Mitsuko was often so tired she could hardly keep up her late hours at the observatory, but she pushed through. The big day came swiftly and before she knew it, she was getting on her wedding dress and the veil was over her face. She was quivering with excitement and couldn't wait to walk down the aisle to Seto.

Mai, Anzu and Shizuka saw her shaking and Mai asked, "You okay, Mitsu-chan? You're not having cold feet at the last minute, are you?"

"Do you need any last reassurances, Mitsu-chan?" Shizuka offered, taking her hands.

Anzu saw through her veil and shook her head. "Girls, she's fine. Just so excited she can't speak." She patted her friend's shoulder and asked, "Are you ready to go? Jii-chan's waiting."

Mitsuko nodded. _I'm ready for this, no matter what might happen._

Sugoroku grinned like he'd won the lottery as he led her down the aisle. She saw Seto waiting with Mokuba as his best man, and Anzu was her maid of honor. She herself wore a dress up to her collarbone with a translucent back and lace trailing all the way down to the end of the train. She couldn't help but admire Seto in his tux which was fitted to his style, his hair slicked back to keep out of his eyes. It reminded her of their first date, which made her even happier that he remembered how much she'd liked that style.

Her grandpa handed her off to him and she thought anxiously, _At last I'll be able to get married to my true love, and not be left at the altar. This is the happiest day of my life._

They said their "I dos" and kissed, everyone clapping and cheering, cameras flashing as she parted with him and turned to the crowd, which consisted of their family, friends and all the big names and celebrities that it was proper to send an invitation to.

As everyone crowded around to give their congratulations, she was surprised when she was approached by Pegasus, who held a box out to her, the top off to reveal it was a card: one she'd never seen before.

"My wedding gift to you, Mitsuko-san."

She took it from the box and read the name. "Queen of Games?" She realized the picture… _That's me when I was eighteen in the clothes I wore when I accepted Damiri-san's proposal! How did he know what I looked like?_

Pegasus chuckled and uncovered his left eye. "Atem-boy couldn't hide his anguish over leaving you from me. I painted the picture for this card from the image of you at your happiest he'd remembered during his final duel with me."

_That's…the Millennium Eye! Is seeing into the minds of others it's power?_

"Bingo, Mitsuko-san. From how strong his feelings were for you, I'm surprised Kaiba-boy's the one who's married you, but when I see into your thoughts about Atem-boy, I see how much parting hurt you as well and you won't forgive him for it. Your happiness for Kaiba-boy is far and above in comparison to what you could've experienced with your pharaoh."

She nodded. "Thank you, but please, don't use your Eye further on me. I'd like to keep my thoughts to myself."

He smirked and patted her hand. "Of course, Mitsuko-san. I wouldn't be so discourteous as to read the mind of a woman who's just married for more than a moment, especially a woman so special that she held my greatest opponent's heart in her hand. Now, I should give my congratulations to Kaiba-boy. Keep that as a reminder never to look back to what things could've been."

She smiled and bowed to him. "Thank you, Crawford-san."

He twinkled his fingers and left.

* * *

Mitsuko woke the next morning and sighed. "It's the first time in a long time I've slept all night. I can't believe it."

She rolled over and saw Seto watching her. She blushed and covered herself, only for him to catch her hand.

"You don't have to be embarrassed around me, your husband. I already saw all of it last night."

She giggled as he loomed over her, his smile turning hungry as he brought her up for a passionate kiss. He touched her without reservations, unlike what Atem would've done had they been married with her newly-healed scars. He treated her like she was the most beautiful woman in the world, scars and all.

_How could I have not realized he loved me for so long? I've wasted most of my life being alone when I could've been happier than I've ever been with Kaiba Seto. He's all mine and I'm all his._

* * *

The pair spent their honeymoon mostly in their hotel room, but once the two weeks Mitsuko was allowed off from work were up, they came home and both went back to work. She turned on her cell phone and saw she had a message. _Who could it be? I haven't called anyone these two weeks._ She put the phone to her ear and heard:

"_I concede defeat, Mutou-san. It's Kaiba-san now, isn't it? I regret not being able to even spark your passion even a little, but it's over now. I'll leave you to live your life, and never appear in front of you again. Sayonara._"

She shook her head. _Yuto's not going to like this, but it might be better for everyone. Atem…you're actually gone, and now I feel a twinge of regret for having my revenge, although it would've been better if you'd never come back in the first place. At least I wouldn't have to break the news to Yuto that you're not even around anymore after giving him false hope. There will be no living with him after this._

She rubbed her forehead. _I already feel the headache over this and I'm not even home yet._

"So Kaiba-san, how was the honeymoon?"

She rolled her eyes and recalled what her doctor had advised her if she'd ever gotten married.

"_Mutou-san, your injuries will cause you distinct discomfort during times of intimacy, and if you ever get pregnant, you'll have to have a C-section so your muscles don't get further damage from dilation. If you want to try for a child with your husband, I suggest in vitro fertilization, which would be only one time of discomfort instead of many."_

She'd told the doctor, _"I'll think about it when I get to that stage."_

Of course then the whole incident with Atem leaving had driven any thought of intimacy out of her mind, so it wasn't until her actual honeymoon that she'd felt the full effects of her scarring.

_I won't tell Seto, but it was utter Hell. I didn't enjoy one second while actually having sex. Now foreplay was fine, but the actual act… I wish I'd spoken up in the first place, but if I did now, Seto would feel guilty that he hurt me so badly. I just hope that he'll give it a rest, especially with the news I could have if this test is positive._

* * *

After work, Mitsuko came home to find Mamoru in great distress. She went over to her panicking son and grabbed his shoulders. "Mamoru, what's wrong?"

He looked straight into her eyes and cried, "Yuto's gone! He left this on his pillow before I woke up!"

She read the note and sighed. _I knew something of this nature would happen. I didn't expect so soon. I didn't even get to say goodbye._ "Calm down Mamoru, Yuto's safe and sound. He decided to leave us for a while."

His note had said: _I'm not going to stay around with parents who've betrayed me. I'm going to the Duel Academy to stay with Yugi-oji-san and Anzu-oba-san. At least they'll treat me better. Don't expect me to come back Oka-san, not after what you did to Otou-san and me._

She rubbed her youngest's back and murmured, "Don't cry, you'll see him soon enough."

"I'm scared, Oka-san. What if he _never_ comes back?"

"That's his choice." _I won't stop him, after everything he's gone through internally. Yuto, I hope you can get through this with Yu-nii and Anzu's help, so you can come to accept that my feelings for Atem changed and he came back too late to get me back._

Seto came down from the second floor and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Yuto's run away to stay with Yu-nii and Anzu at the Duel Academy," Mitsuko explained as she continued consoling Mamoru. "Mamoru's broken up about it, but I think it might be better for him to be away from home for a while, until he's gotten over the grudge he's formed."

Seto frowned and kissed her cheek, before he stroked Mamoru's hair. "It'll be alright, Mamoru-kun. You're ready for school, right? Isono will drop you off and pick you up."

Mamoru looked up at his stepfather and sniffed, but nodded. "You'll both be here when I get home?"

Mitsuko nodded. "Of course."

He turned to Seto. "You too, Seto-otou-san?"

Seto nodded. "We'll be waiting. I'll work from home today."

The boy beamed and hugged them both before running out of the doors. Mitsuko straightened up and made a strained smile. "I hope he'll be alright."

"I'm sure he will be, in time. We'll send him off to the Duel Academy once he turns fifteen, so he can be with his brother."

Mitsuko smiled and turned to her new husband. "Seto, there's something I want to tell you."

"I'm listening, my love."

"I'm pregnant."

His eyes lit up and he held her to him. "That's just the good news I needed to hear after what's happened."

"You do know that I'll most likely have twins again."

"You told me all about the high probability, yes."

"So be prepared for when the first ultrasound shows two."

* * *

Mamoru got better as he found out he was going to be a big brother, helping Mitsuko as she prepared a nursery for the new addition(s). _I love that he's perked up so quickly with the news that there's going to be a new child in the family,_ she thought warmly as he helped her paint the walls a cheerful blue with white clouds, although he got more paint on him than the wall. She giggled at his paint-covered face and reached up higher to get the wall above her head.

She was nearing twenty-two weeks, although it hadn't shown up that she was carrying more than one. _Could I really be that lucky? I don't think so. I'm sure that the other's hiding behind its sibling or some other odd placing. I've built up enough bad karma I wouldn't be surprised that was the case._

"Oka-san, you're lost in thought again," Mamoru pointed out as he splattered paint all over his hair.

She blinked and shook her head. _I should stop doing that, if Mamoru notices._ "Sorry Mamoru, you know how I get to thinking these days."

"You're thinking about the baby."

"Why shouldn't I? I haven't been pregnant since I had you and Yuto."

Mamoru tensed as she started crying and instantly tried to soothe. "I'm sorry for making you mention him! Please don't cry, Oka-san!"

She shook her head and sniffed, but the tears still fell. "I hate these pregnancy hormones. I didn't shed a tear before this month about anything. Now I'm crying over _everything_, not just puppies and kittens!"

She hit the wet wall, uncaring that the paint came off on her fist.

"Do you want me to call Seto-otou-san? He always helps you feel better!"

She took a shaky breath, on the verge of sobbing. "Sure, just make sure you wash off your hands first."

"Okay!"

He ran out of the room, only for her to follow him, making sure nothing was on her hands so she could cry into them to her heart's content. She bent over the sink, squeezing her eyes shut, but it did nothing to stem the tears. "Atem…Yuto…Oka-san… WHY DID YOU ALL LEAVE ME?! WHY DOES EVERYONE LEAVE ME?! AM I THAT HORRIBLE WITH MY STUBBORN ATTITUDE THAT I SCARE EVERYONE AWAY?!"

She dissolved into bitter sobs that shook her whole body.

Mamoru came racing back in with his cellphone to his ear. "It's really bad this time, Seto-otou-san. Oka-san's filling the sink with her tears. Okay, here she is."

He held the phone out, but when she didn't take it, he held it up to her ear.

"_Mitsuko? Can you hear me?"_ Seto asked in a soft voice.

"Y-yes…" she whimpered through her tears.

"_What set you off this time?"_

She then shrieked, "NO ONE STAYS NEAR ME FOR LONG! EVERYONE ABANDONS ME! EVEN YU-NII AND MY FRIENDS! I HAVEN'T SEEN THEM IN MONTHS! THEY HATE ME—"

She coughed as she threw up from the stress.

Mamoru took the phone away and cried, "She just barfed!" He nodded as he listened. "I won't leave her side until you get here, promise. Bye, Seto-otou-san."

Her throat now felt like sandpaper as she continued wailing over the sink.

"Oka-san, Seto-otou-san's coming home right away! He'll make you feel all better!"

He placed a hand on her arm and bounced in anxiety as she struggled to breathe through her constant sobs, only to start hiccuping.

_I hate this! Why can't I just calm down?! I keep scaring both my son and husband with these violent sobbing sessions! Stop crying over things of the past, you dimwit! It won't help if you do this at work! They'll think you're insane! And these hiccups hurt like hell with my pregnant stomach hanging in the air like this!_

She hit the counter with her fists as she fell to her knees, then slid onto all fours as she found the air was fresher away from the sink.

"Kaiba-sama!" a maid cried as she came in and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mamoru-sama, what's happened to Kaiba-sama?"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Mitsuko screamed, shoving the older woman's hand off her. "I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY IN MY TIME OF WEAKNESS! I CAN HANDLE THIS ON MY OWN!"

She shook her head and buried her face into the bathroom rug as she resumed her hiccup/sobs. _I'm pathetic…I can't even accept help from other people during this time except Seto! He has to work and I'm pulling him from it with my freak outs! I'm a despicable human being!_

"We should call a doctor! She's sick!"

"No!" Mamoru cried. "I've already called Seto-otou-san! He's coming home to calm her down right now!"

The thing was, Mitsuko didn't just have these breakdowns for ten minutes then was happy as if nothing had happened, no, she had these for _hours_ until she cried herself out, and then she felt drained afterwards. This time was the worst so far, but if it continued, it would have to be mentioned to her doctor.

_I need anti-depressants at this rate. I'm sick of all this crying and depression from all my suppressed stresses!_

She kept pounding the floor with her fists as she struggled to stop, but that only made it worse as she fought her gag reflexes as the urge to empty her stomach fully grew stronger the more she tried to cease her tears.

_STOP, DAMN YOU! THIS ISN'T WHAT I PLANNED FOR WHEN I GOT PREGNANT!_

"Oka-san, stop! You're hurting yourself!" Mamoru pleaded as her fingernails dug in too far and her hands started to bleed.

Now she started to scream as her depressed sobs turned to furious sobs. She gritted her teeth as she raised her head to the ceiling. "DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT! DAMN YOU, PHARAOH! YOU DID THIS TO ME! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! IHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOUIHATEYOU IHATEYOU! I WISH I'D NEVER COMPLETED THE DAMN PUZZLE AND AWAKENED YOU FROM YOUR ETERNAL SLEEP! I WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN IN THE ANCIENT PAST! JUST CRASH YOUR MOTORCYCLE IN A DITCH AND DIE! YOU MADE YOUR OLDER SON JUST LIKE YOU! JUST TAKE HIM AND VANISH FROM MY LIFE FOREVER! NEVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVEREVEREVEREVEREVER COME BACK OR I'LL KILL YOU! YOU STUPID SPIKY-HAIRED CHILD OF HORUS! WHY DIDN'T YOU GO TO THE UNDERWORLD WITH THE REST OF YOUR DAMN SUBJECTS?! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO BE FATED TO MESS WITH MY LIFE?! YOU TORE HALF MY HEART OUT OF MY CHEST AND ATE IT! YOU MONSTER, YOU MOTHER-*^$% MONSTER! I WISH BAKURA HAD HUNG YOU BY YOUR ENTRAILS INSTEAD OF GOING AFTER ME! I WOULD'VE BEEN BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOUR SO-CALLED HELP AND LOVE! I WOULDN'T HAVE GONE INTO THAT DAMNED COMA IF YOU HADN'T SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME WITH THOSE MOTHER-&$%^ SHADOW GAMES! DAMN YOU, DAMN EGYPT, DAMN SHADOW MAGIC, DAMN MILLENNIUM ITEMS, DAMN FATE, DESTINY, AND ALL THOSE OTHER MOTHER-^%$* WORDS! I HATE YOU EVEN EXIST ON THE SAME PLANE OF REALITY AS ME! *$^% YOU!"

Seto came into the bathroom and fell onto his knees in front of her. "Mitsuko, stop this, right now. Being pissed about being sad is only going to hurt the baby." He took her into his arms, only for her to blow chunks all over his front. He ignored it and rubbed her back, looking up at his stepson. "Mamoru, you can go now. You've heard and seen enough to scar you for life today."

Mamoru stared at his mom in horror. "Oka-san's scary when she's going to have a baby…"

Mitsuko switched back to despair and just sobbed into his shoulder, begging, "Don't leave me, Seto. Don't leave me."

He lifted her up and carried her out of the bathroom, servants staring at the sight of him covered in tears and vomit, but he ignored them and went into his bedroom. He carried her into the adjoining bathroom and took off both their clothes to take a lukewarm bath, which they both needed. "I'm here Mitsuko, don't worry. I'm not leaving you."

When the tub was full, he eased them both in, washing them both of the grime they'd accumulated. She clung to him as much as she could, even as he washed her hair and rinsed it. They relaxed as he finished, and he murmured, "I would never abandon you, no matter what happens. You know that."

She nodded through her tears, but she whispered, "Everyone else has."

"What about Mamoru-kun? He's stayed with you every time this has happened and hasn't complained. He would stay with you even if you hit him constantly. He loves you that much."

Her eyes widened. "I would never hit my baby boy!"

"I was just giving an example of his love and loyalty to you. No one's visited you since the wedding is because everyone's busy with their jobs and their own lives, not because they've abandoned you. They're still your friends, even if being pregnant has turned you crazy." He chuckled. "Although I'm impressed you went so low on your vocabulary to insult Damiri. I'm sure that rant isn't something that Mamoru-kun's going to forget easily."

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

"If you didn't hold back your emotions on all these subjects, you wouldn't have such violent mood swings. It's alright to cry when bad things happen. It doesn't say anything about your strength of character of you shed tears."

"I've shed so many tears when I was thought as a weakling…I couldn't stand being thought as weak anymore, so I promised I'd never cry over anything again."

"Now it's come back to haunt you. Do you really want to be like this every time you have any kids?"

She shook her head. "It sucks."

"Well then, you'll have to overcome all these extreme emotions by letting yourself express them. Yugi doesn't do this, does he? Even he lets himself cry every once in a while, even after toughening up."

"He hasn't visited, even if it's winter break."

"He told me today he'll visit if you're not acting crazy. If you're just crying, that's one thing, but sobbing like the world's going to end? You're not fit for _anyone's_ company, let alone your brother and his family."

She relaxed, letting her body express what it wanted, even if that meant having all the negative thoughts. _If I'm not pregnant with twins, I really _do_ need counseling. I'm twisted up in knots not even I know how to untie._

When they got out of the bath, Seto dried his wife thoroughly and smiled. "Are you feeling better enough that you're up for company?"

Mitsuko nodded and although she was still wiping her tears away every other second, she wasn't sobbing anymore.

"Come on, let's get something decent on before they get here."

She put on a pair of elastic-waistband pants and a maternity smock, not caring what she looked like at the time: she felt like crap and knew she looked it with her flushed cheeks and puffy eyes. She sighed when Seto put an arm around her when he was dressed as well, nuzzling her hair as they emerged from the bedroom and walked downstairs, where she settled on the couch in the living room, exhausted from her mood swing.

"This has to be unhealthy for you, if you're this wiped out and you're only four-and-a-half months."

She took out a handkerchief and wiped her tears more successfully. "I know, and it was only because of a single name."

"Maybe until you give birth, some things should be taboo so they don't set you off."

"But people will talk about them, especially if they don't know."

"You have abandonment issues, which I didn't know about until you reached your fourth month of pregnancy. Damiri didn't say anything about you being like this when you carried your twins."

"I hadn't had my fiancé and son abandon me at that time. It wasn't so bad when it was just Oka-san being gone, I had Yu-nii and my friends to stave off the loneliness. But I've been mostly alone for too long and the pregnancy hormones aren't helping."

"We'll have to have the doctor check to see if your hormones are extremely high this coming appointment. You weren't like this at your last ultrasound."

"Yeah. If the press caught onto this, they'd have a field day."

"That's why I'm not letting you go anywhere until your mood swings become less violent, or should I say 'if'?"

"Yeah, it's 'if'. Definitely 'if' at this point."

He smiled and pulled her close. "I doubt Damiri would've had the patience to deal with this."

"Damiri-san wouldn't have had to deal with it."

"Touché."

She rested while they waited, almost asleep when the doorbell rang and she winced when she felt her back screaming at her from her terrible posture. She smiled when Yugi, Anzu and their kids came in, Yugi coming over to hug his sister.

"I haven't seen you since the wedding. You sure didn't waste time having kids, did you?"

She giggled and shook her head. "Seto and I decided having kids now would be better than later."

Anzu was next and squealed when she ran her hand over her sister-in-law's baby bump. "You're blooming! I can't believe you're so big, about even when you were carrying the twins! Are you expecting twins again?"

"As far as the ultrasounds have done, no, but how could I be this large otherwise? Gas?"

Seto snorted and shook his head. "The doctor would've said so."

She accepted hugs from her two nephews and then settled back against her husband with a drained sigh. Yugi noticed how tired she was and asked, "Are you okay? You're awfully tired for only being five months."

"Four-and-a-half, but that's a nuance. I've just been having mood swings and that tires me out."

Anzu raised her eyebrows. "Mood swings that tire you out? I've never heard of that before."

Seto sighed. "You wouldn't believe what mood swings are like for her this time around."

Mitsuko waved off their curiosity by saying, "You wouldn't want all the boring details. I'm fine right now."

Mamoru came into the room, since he'd noticed that they had visitors. "Yugi-oji-san! Anzu-oba-san! Atsushi-kun! Osamu-kun! You're here!"

He only stayed to lead his cousins off to play, glancing warily at his mom before vacating the room.

Anzu watched them go. "Is it just me or was Mamoru wary of you, Mitsu?"

Seto shook his head. "Today's mood swing was particularly bad. It's scared him, so he just wants to make sure he's ready for the next one."

Mitsuko nodded. "Trust me, you don't want to be around when I'm like that. I can't control when they happen, or how long they last."

Anzu looked worried as she offered, "I can stay longer if it's needed Kaiba-kun, if I can help with any of this. I'm sure it's really stressful for you."

Seto shook his head again. "I have it all in hand. We're going to ask the doctor her next appointment if this is natural. We might be in for some surprises."

* * *

If Mitsuko has another set of twins, which would they be, boys, girls, or one of each?

Mood swings can be scary for some women, I've heard, and the amount of stress that Mitsuko's been hiding? I think this is rather accurate.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Ghouls and the Vanishing Act

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or else it would end like this!

To those reviewers who didn't sign in:

**Feathercreek01**: Thanks for your comments on my story, and yeah, I wished Yuto would've stayed home, too.

**Random reader**: Mitsuko will be Mitsuko, I guess, but yes, she's very emotional for this chapter. She's stubborn and thinks her way is right, which is why she treats everyone the way she does. She was rather forceful with Yuto, but, then again, he was being a brat to her point of view.

Final chapter, peoples! It just kinda came out this way!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Ghouls and the Vanishing Act**

The next morning, Mitsuko woke with the sun and blinked when she realized she wasn't in her room, or even in her bed. She sat up and stared at the white room she was in. It had no windows save a single small skylight which was right over her head, and the only way out was a heavy metal door which looked too strong to kick in.

"Where am I?"

She frowned when there was no answer, but she hadn't really expected it. She moved to get up, only to hiss when her legs moved. She grimaced when she saw acupuncture needles in her pressure points, and was sure that if she tried to remove them, it would hurt more than when they went in.

_What kind of person would do this to me? I must be in a hostage situation, because there would be no reason to kidnap me otherwise. But why would they immobilize me? I can't escape very well with a baby on the way, even if I've kept my fitness up._

She then saw something on her arm and bared her teeth. On her arm was a set of burn marks starting from her armpit of different kanji: kyu, hashi, shichi, roku. At this she raised her eyebrows and when she traced them, she hissed.

"Still fresh."

It was then that the door to her prison opened and she looked up from the markings.

A figure in a violet cloak which had an udjat on the hood entered, holding a tray with food for her. It was set on her lap and then as swiftly as it came, the figure was gone.

"Huh? Was that…a Ghoul?" _It couldn't have been, their organization was sunk when Atem beat their leader, Ishtar Marik. Copycats, maybe?_

She looked down to see a well-balanced meal for a pregnant woman was on the tray. _Could it be poisoned somehow? No, if they poisoned me, there would be no real reason to keep me alive and mostly unharmed. I guess I should eat it, unless I want to starve myself and my baby._

She downed everything and was satisfied when she was done, setting the tray next to her on the bed. "Has a ransom been sent for my safe return? If so, how much? If the Ghouls know Seto as well as I think they do, they'd know he was married and had a child on the way, and family's everything to him." _He'd pay just about anything to make sure I was safe, unless he planned a rescue._

She was fed a few more meals before one came in with a wheelchair. She couldn't struggle without the use of her legs, and she didn't want to injure herself further. She was lifted and set down almost gently.

"Where are you taking me? At least answer me that."

"To see my master. He's the one who wished for you to be brought here. He wants to have a word with you."

She was pushed down a long hallway to another door, which was opened before she was met with her captor.

"If it isn't the famous Kaiba Mitsuko. At last we meet."

_Isn't that…Marik-san? How could that be? He's not part of the Ghouls anymore! He came clean when Atem defeated him in the Battle City Finals! _"What's going on here? I thought you weren't with the Ghouls anymore, Marik-san!"

A sinister grin came to his face as he threw back his hood, revealing spiked hair that she didn't remember on Marik when she'd seen him on TV. "I'm not the Marik you know, Mitsuko-chan. I'm known as Yami Marik, the part that was banished to the Shadow Realm when the pharaoh defeated Marik in the Battle City Finals eight years ago. You weren't there, so you wouldn't have known about it, my dear."

He came over and got down on one knee to look her in the eyes. "You're about the size of the pharaoh, but…" He raised the Millennium Rod, bringing it up to her face so one of the wings brushed her cheek. "You're nothing compared to him in strength. I took you from Kaiba's bed without him even noticing."

She made a snatch for the Millennium Item, but he pulled back with a click of his tongue. "Give that back! It's Seto's!"

"I'm afraid not, my dear. It's part of my plan to break Kaiba and right now is my first phase."

He turned to the wall and a projector screen lit up as Seto's face appeared. "Hello, Kaiba Seto. Remember me?"

Seto gritted his teeth and growled, "Ishtar Marik. What are you up to this time?"

"I'm afraid you won't like it at all, but then again, your pain is my pleasure. It's already been two weeks since your little wife has disappeared, hasn't it? I wonder where she's gone, especially with a baby on the way."

"What have you done with her, Marik?!"

"Enough to have you in the palm of my hand."

He turned towards her again and walked around her wheelchair and then took her face into her hand, the Millennium Rod's knife against her throat the next second. "Here she is, your Mitsuko-chan."

"Mitsuko! Are you alright?!"

She grimaced and shook her head. "He has me pretty immobilized, Seto. I can't escape."

Yami Marik grinned and tapped one of the needles. She stiffened and whimpered at the pain that lanced through her leg. "She's right, Kaiba. She can't run away in the condition she's in. Also, I'm giving you four months to give me what I want."

"If you don't hurt her further, I'll pay whatever price you want!"

"I'm afraid that's not in the deal. See here?"

He turned her branded arm so Seto could see.

"What are those?!"

"Can't you figure it out? I thought the genius of Duel Monsters would be able to guess, but I'll explain. Each of these is a number counting down before her pregnancy is full term. When 'ichi' is on her arm, I'll slice her open and have tons of fun with your offspring. I've never tortured a newborn before, it ought to be a satisfying experience."

"You monster! Tell me what you want already!"

"Oh, what's this? It seems that one's missing. I can't miscount the number of months left, can I, my dear?"

One of his underlings gave him a red-hot brand that was shaped like the kanji "go". Mitsuko quivered and squeezed her eyes shut, only for the most unbearable pain to be introduced to the inside of her elbow.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She couldn't hold back the sound of utter agony that escaped her throat.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Seto yelled, sounding like he was the one who'd taken the brand. "TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!"

Yami Marik sounded almost innocent as he let her go to pant in breaths to try and recover from what she'd just experienced. "Ah! I was having so much fun tormenting you I almost forgot!" He turned back to devious as he demanded, "I want one hundred billion yen or Mitsuko-chan stays in my hands!"

"YOU WHAT?! YOU MUST BE INSANE! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY DO WITH ONE HUNDRED BILLION YEN?!"

"Well I don't know, how about rebuilding the Ghouls from the ground up? Buying out any competitors of Duel Monsters production, like Industrial Illusions, perhaps? Buy out a country to use for my own pleasure? So many things I could think of with all that money. If you want to see your wife again, I suggest you do it soon, the clock is ticking."

He ended the transmission and laughed, turning to her again. "Well, my dear, what shall we do now? I think I can think of many things that I would find entertaining…but that could possibly ruin my fun for your unborn child, so I'll save anything I could think up until later. Take her back to her room."

* * *

Four months passed and Mitsuko stared at her arm with fear. _Today's the day of the deadline. Seto, what're you doing that took so long? Yami Marik's going to brand me today and then perform abrupt surgery on me. Our baby's in danger, please save me!_

She froze in terror when Yami Marik came into the room. He grinned in glee as he walked over to her bedside. "It seems Kaiba didn't have the proper amount of time to gather the money needed to appease me. I almost feel sorry for him when he's delivered the dead body of his wife and child, you from blood loss and your child from extreme trauma. Now for your last brand, my dear."

She screamed when he branded her with the kanji "ichi", drawing the knife from the Millennium Rod. She had tears in her eyes as he chuckled.

"Don't worry, you'll be alive long enough to witness your child's demise. Come now, let's begin."

Before he could move, there was a click of the hammer of a gun. She stared in shock and relief when she saw her husband and Set behind Yami Marik, Seto holding a gun to his head.

"Seto, Set-kun…"

Set snatched the two pieces of the Millennium Rod away from the crazy man and growled, "You have no idea who you're messing with, Yami Marik. The Shadow Realm's too gentle for you, so die!"

Seto pulled the trigger and Yami Marik fell to the ground in his own blood. He nodded in finality before turning to his wife. "Mitsuko, I'm thankful we weren't too late. Can you move your legs at all?"

She shook her head. "They've been numb this whole time because of the pressure points, Seto. They have to be removed."

He lifted her up and nodded to Set. "I'm thankful you could track down the Millennium Rod, Set. I owe you one."

Set smirked and led the way out. "You don't just owe me one, you owe me _big_. You could've lost KaibaCorp if you'd paid that psycho off. Mitsuko-chan, are you feeling any discomfort besides that burn on your arm?"

She shook her head again. "I don't feel much because of the duration these needles have been in my legs, so I could be in labor and I wouldn't know it."

They hurried outside to a KaibaCorp chopper and boarded, Seto barking, "Domino Hospital, and make it snappy!"

"Yes, Kaiba-sama!" the pilot affirmed and the helicopter lifted off the ground.

He then turned to Mitsuko, who was resting on his lap from all she'd gone through. "Mitsuko, I'm sorry it took so long. We had to plan, actually track down the trace signal the Millennium Rod was emitting, all which took a lot of time. Do you forgive me?"

"I could never hold a grudge against you Seto," she murmured. "As long as you rescued me, I'm fine. I wonder if Marik-san knew that his dark half had escaped the Shadow Realm."

Set scowled and stroked the surface of the Rod. "If I'd been able to trace it faster, we could've saved you from those brands. I heard your scream when he branded you. It was the most horrible thing I've ever heard. I'm sorry, Seto. I'm as incompetent as those guards you fired for allowing him to get in and capture Mitsuko-chan."

"You helped more than anyone else, besides Mokuba and Noa. Those two were everywhere in Domino, following every lead they could find while we attempted to seek out the weak signal from the Millennium Rod. You're better than any bloodhound, Set."

"Yes, but if we'd had the Millennium Ring, it would've gone so much faster! Damn Shadi for taking it away! We could've used it in this time of direst need!"

"We don't need him, he appears only for Damiri and Damiri alone."

Mitsuko reached up and touched her husband's face. "Seto, I love you. I'm thankful you rescued me at all, I could've been dead."

Seto bent down and kissed her. "I love you too, Mitsuko. When we get to the hospital, we'll get you better and our baby will be born safe and sound."

She nodded and closed her eyes. "That's all I want." _It could've been worse. Much, much worse._

* * *

Mitsuko was put to sleep for her surgery and when she woke, she could feel her legs again. She sat up with a little discomfort, but she looked around, feeling empty after worrying about her baby every day of the past four months. She found her arm with the burn scars had been wrapped and she felt bandages where they must've removed the needles. She felt her stomach, which was still slightly rounded but just stretched skin, and knew the baby had been delivered safely.

_Where is everyone? I don't risk trying to get up, I'll reopen my wounds. How long have I been out? It couldn't be too long, or else Seto would be here. He should be here, but maybe he's stayed up all night taking care of the baby by himself._

She then looked around the room. _Wait, this isn't the hospital! It's the room I share with Seto! How did he make it so I'm here instead of the hospital? _She tapped a button on their nightstand that she'd used at times to call a servant, so she'd do it now to find out where Seto was.

In a couple minutes, one of the maids came in, bowing to her. "Kaiba-sama, is there something I can do for you, now that you're awake?"

"Where's Seto? I don't see him anywhere."

"He didn't want to wake you with the young mistresses waking up at all hours of the night, so he's out in the hallway right now, feeding one of them."

"When he's finished, can you tell him I'm awake and I want to see him?"

"Of course."

She was left alone again, and rubbed her chin in thought. _As I predicted, we had twins. I wonder what they look like. And the maid said "young mistresses", so they're girls… I have a few questions for Seto when he comes in._

She didn't have to wait for long, the door opened again only a few minutes after and Seto entered, looking exhausted. She reached out to him and he sat down on the bed next to her. "Seto, are you alright?"

He shook his head. "I've been up all night, with the twins. How did you handle it yourself all these years?"

His eyes drooped shut and she stroked his hair. "The first while I had Damiri-san, Yu-nii and Jii-chan to help with taking care of them, so I got plenty of sleep. You should take shifts with Mokuba-kun and Noa-kun, and if he's up to it, Set-kun."

Set poked his head into the room, looking just as tired. "Someone say my name?"

"Have you been up all night too, helping Seto?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course, since you have to heal from all that's happened. You're lucky Yami Marik didn't do worse to you."

She shrugged. "I'm used to having scars on my body, what's a few more?"

Set growled. "You shouldn't have had to endure more pain like that. It was bad enough when Bakura attacked you. I'm surprised you keep yourself going after everything."

"If I hadn't, Yuto and Mamoru would've had to grow up without either of their parents. I had to be strong for them. Is Mamoru excited about his new little sisters?"

"He was, under all the worry for your health. When he sees you in the morning, he'll be reassured that you're going to be fine. I have Mokuba and Noa on the second shift for taking care of Shino-chan and Mei-chan, so Seto can have the rest he needs. Noa might not like it, but he's part of this family too, so he gets to lose sleep just like the rest of us."

"Thanks for doing this, Set-kun. I don't know what any of us would do without you. Do you still keep close to your heart your lost love?"

Set held his heart and nodded. "**She will never be replaced by anyone, my Kisara.**"

She noticed him switch languages and did the same. "**Kisara? What happened to her?**"

He sat down on the other side of the bed, his head low. "**I first met Kisara when I was out with Shada looking for powerful Ka. She was being stoned nearly to death because people thought she was a demon from her pale skin. All she wanted was some water, and she would've been gone, but I was lucky to have found her when I did. She could've died from her injuries. Shada saw, through the Millennium Key, that she had an enormous Ka in the shape of a white dragon.**"

Her eyes widened. "**A white dragon?**"

"**Yes. She had the most powerful Ka besides the three god monsters: Osiris, Ra and Obelisk. My father wanted her for her power, so he tried to draw it out by risking her life, but she didn't call on it, she merely decided to die. If I hadn't stepped in, she would've died then and there. I almost lost my life myself, but I found when I focused again, a great white dragon with blue eyes was protecting us, even if she'd lost consciousness. She wasn't even aware of its presence, for it only appeared when she was unconscious. My father insisted on sealing her Ka into a stone tablet, in which I could control Egypt and become Pharaoh myself, but I realized this was a petty, grasping ambition I didn't want any part of.**

"**I protected her with everything I had, and soon fell in love. She was a gentle young woman, beautiful with her long white hair and blue eyes. But as everything seemed to crumble around us, I rescued her and brought her to safety, only for my father to seal the Blue-Eyes White Dragon into a stone tablet, killing her.**"

"**Have you told anyone this?**"

"**No. Not even Atem. She was the love of my life, so whenever I see Seto duel, I see her in those dragons. Her soul lives on, but…**"

He jerked when she held out one of her Blue-Eyes cards to him. "What're you doing?" he asked in Japanese, surprised beyond all measure. "This card belongs to you, given to you by your grandfather."

"I've held onto both of them long enough. After hearing your story, I want you to have a memento of Kisara close to you at all times. Take it, please."

He blinked back tears as he took it from her, gazing at it with the deepest sadness and the deepest love. "**Kisara…**"

"Now I know why Seto values these cards more than any others in his deck. Not just because they're powerful, but because of your feelings for her."

He nodded. "Thank you, Mitsuko-chan. I'll take the uttermost care of it."

"If you didn't, I'd be appalled."

He patted her shoulder and went back into the hall.

She gazed fondly at the door for a moment before she turned her eyes back to her husband. _Seto, everything's going to be alright. You can get your rest now, so you can be in better health tomorrow._

* * *

For the next few weeks, Mitsuko had strict bed rest so her injuries could heal without any problems. She hated being in bed all the time, but if she tried to move, the wounds reopened.

"Oka-san, are you bored today too?" Mamoru asked as he held Mei.

Mitsuko looked up from feeding Shino. "Not as much today, since I get to help take care of Shino and Mei. Mamoru, you're lucky it's summer break or else you wouldn't be here while Seto's at work."

He grinned and petted the blonde bangs and chestnut locks of his little sister. The girls were identical twins, blue eyes with blonde bangs, the rest brown. Mamoru had been very helpful with taking care of the new additions to the family, so she wasn't worried about him accidentally dropping one of them.

_Now I wish that Yuto wasn't so angry at me still. He thinks I betrayed him by marrying Seto, but…maybe I shouldn't have tried bullying him into accepting that things were changing, and not the way he wanted. Yu-nii's sent pictures, but it's not the same._

Her sad face made Mamoru worried. "You okay, Oka-san?"

"I miss your brother, is all. He didn't want to be a part of our family anymore because he doesn't like Seto. I would want him to see his sisters at least once, but I'm sure he'd rather jump off a cliff."

"I miss Yuto, too."

She stroked his head and smiled. "You're such a good boy, Mamoru. I just wish I could've handled your brother better than this."

"You did best you knew how, Oka-san! Don't feel bad!"

"Sometimes I wonder if it was the right choice to ignore your father and marry Seto."

"You weren't happy with Otou-san around! Yuto didn't understand that, he just wanted to be happy for himself!"

"Maybe if I'd tried harder—"

"No, Oka-san! Otou-san had his chance but he left you! Now you're happy with Seto-otou-san and that's how it will always be! Yuto's missing out because he refused to accept your choice!"

"Thank you, Mamoru. My baby boy, always."

"Even when I grow up?"

"Even when you grow up and have children of your own."

"I love you forever, Oka-san."

She blinked back tears and patted Shino's back as she burped the newborn. She gave a stern look at each of her little girls and stated, "You'd better not give me any trouble like your oldest brother or I'll be very sad. You got that, my baby girls?"

Shino yawned and fell asleep, while Mei continued her nap. Mamoru giggled. "I don't think they understood you, Oka-san."

"That's okay, I just needed to get that out of my system. Will you help me keep them in line so they'll turn out good like you?"

"I will! I promise, Oka-san!"

She perked up when she heard footsteps coming to the door. "It looks like Seto, Mokuba-kun and Noa-kun are home."

Mamoru grinned as he turned his head to the door as it opened. Seto came in with Mokuba, Noa in the rear. Mitsuko beamed as she greeted softly, "Welcome home, you three. I'm glad you're back, Seto. I missed you."

Seto came over to her and sat at her side, kissing her cheek and feeling her cheeks for any change in temperature as he slipped a thermometer in her ear. It beeped and he sighed in relief. "Your temperature hasn't changed from normal, so you haven't picked up any infections. Have you felt sick at all since I left this morning?"

She shook her head. "I've been fine, Seto. Mamoru and the twins have been keeping me company, so I haven't been bored like other days since I came home from the hospital."

He looked at the underside of her arm and gritted his teeth. "The next time some psycho from Egypt gets his hands on you, I'm not just shooting him."

Mokuba and Noa nodded in agreement. Mokuba came over and asked, "You sure you're okay? Don't downplay anything, Mitsuko-chan."

"I'm fine, Mokuba-kun. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Aren't you having any…nightmares about your time with that guy?"

Mitsuko snorted. "Nightmares are for sissies."

Noa snickered. "You're still you, that's for sure."

She grinned. "Of course I am. You think something like that would change me?"

Seto snorted and said to his brothers, "That's enough for now, I want to talk to my wife alone."

Mamoru looked up at his stepfather. "Me too, Seto-otou-san?"

"You can come back in when I call you, Mamoru. Don't worry, there's nothing wrong. In fact, in an hour a doctor will be here to remove the bandages off Mitsuko's legs."

"Really?! That's awesome!"

"Let me take Mei while you go have some fun with Mokuba and Noa."

"Okay."

The three left and closed the door behind them. Seto smiled and bounced Mei a little. "Hello, my little girls. Did you have a good time with your brother and mom?"

Mei cuddled into his chest and he stroked her cheek. Mitsuko smiled at the interaction and then asked, "What do you want to talk about, Seto?"

"For the next six months, I have to be in America for the opening of a new KaibaLand park."

"But we just got back together again, Seto. Don't leave me."

"I'll keep in contact, calling you every day, my love. You'll be the head of the household while Mokuba and Set run the company. I'll be back before you even begin to miss me."

"Alright, hurry back."

* * *

After a week, Isono came into the nursery, where Mitsuko was just finishing changing Mei's diaper. She looked up as she held her youngest child and asked, "Isono-san? Is everything alright with the company?"

"The company's fine, Kaiba-sama. It's just that…" He wiped his temple with a handkerchief, swallowing nervously. "…I hate to be the one to tell you this, but your husband's plane crashed into a mountain range a week ago. We only just found out today from the rescue team that responded to Kaiba-sama's distress call."

Her eyes widened and she placed her baby into the crib next to her sister and ran over to him, grabbing his jacket with both hands. "It can't be! Is he alive?! TELL ME SETO'S ALIVE! HE HAD TO HAVE SURVIVED THAT CRASH!"

Isono shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kaiba-sama. They recovered his body, frozen from the temperatures of the mountain, yet he was burned from head to toe from the explosion. They're transporting him right now back to Japan, where we'll hold a funeral with a closed casket."

"NO! It's impossible! He can't be dead! He can't!"

She slid down to the floor, covering her face with her hands, silence, not sobs, emanating from her.

Set, who'd been unnerved by something all week, came into the room and gritted his teeth. "So my feeling was right. Seto's gone."

He sank down next to Mitsuko and brought her into an embrace. "Mitsuko-chan, look at me."

Flat, blank eyes met his and he shook her. "Don't do this! You can't break now! You have to be strong for your son, your baby girls! Please, come back stronger than ever! You _have_ _to_!"

She flopped like a rag doll and he growled, slapping her face. "Wake up! You can't give up when the going gets tough! Where's that woman who wouldn't let _anything_ break her?! Seto wouldn't let you give up! MITSUKO-CHAN!"

Mitsuko sat in her soul room, which shattered around her. "I have…nothing left… Seto…Yuto…Oka-san…Atem… All gone…never…coming…back…"

Everything closed in around her, until she too, vanished into the darkness.

* * *

Dang it, I did it again?! What is it with me and depressing endings to these stories?! *sighs*

I hope everyone liked this story, and the next one will be out soon!

For the last time...

Please review!


End file.
